RPM Purple
by inufairytail722
Summary: Operator Series Purple must commence as soon as possible. Ava Mavis was just a regular girl with loving parents and amazing friends. But that all changed when Venjix came to be. While on her journey to survive this disaster, she falls for a certain black ranger. Join Ava as she survives her new life. (First story, go easy on me please.)
1. Chapter 1: The Road to Corinth

**Chapter 1: The Road to Corinth**

It was a normal day. Everyone was enjoying their lives without a care in the world. But then, it happened so fast. It happened so quickly. Venjix took over. I just ran and ran. The Domed City of Corinth was the only safe place to go to. The good news is that I survived the attacks. The bad news is that I didn't make it to Corinth, and I lost everyone. My family, my friends, everyone. I saw each and every one of them be taken away from me. Funny how someone can live for more than a hundred year, yet you can die in a second. I thought for a second to commit suicide to be with them, but that's not what my family or my friends would have wanted for me. No one would have. I would continue living for them. I promise. I'll get to be with them someday, but that day won't be today or any day soon.

My name is Ava Mavis. I have straight wavy dark brown hair that's currently in a ponytail, which reaches my neck. I also have beautiful brown eyes; at least that's what my parents say. I'm wandering the dull beige rocky wasteland that use to be covered with bright green grass and shining blue rivers and lakes. The clothes I have on now are a white tank top, knee length skinny blue jeans, dark purple sneakers, and a black jacket wrapped around my waist. The bag I have has the travel equipment I was able to save when the takeover started: extra clothes, water bottles, food, hygienic stuff, and the rest are not really necessities for survival, but I tried to save as much as I could. I took out my phone and plugged in my black and purple ear buds. I put on some music and continued walking. I was getting tired of walking, but what choice did I have? Instead of complaining, I listen to the song I put on. 'Still Worth Fighting For' by My Darkest Days.

" _So hard to let go_

 _And I still hear the sound of your voice singing in my head_

 _I can't surrender_

 _'Cause the rope's slowly coming apart_

 _But hanging by a thread_

 _It's gone on_

 _For too long_

 _And this is it_

 _So take a look into my eyes one last time_

 _So we never forget_

 _The way we were before_

 _When we came alive at the moment we met_

 _This is still worth fighting_

 _Still worth fighting for_

 _A glass that's half empty_

 _Won't wash away the mistakes_

 _It only makes a mess_

 _It's worth defending_

 _A tiny glimpse of what it would take to make us better yet_

 _It's gone on_

 _For too long_

 _And this is it_

 _So take a look into my eyes one last time_

 _So we never forget_

 _The way we were before_

 _When we came alive at the moment we met_

 _This is still worth fighting_

 _Still worth fighting for_

 _Now that we know just who we are_

 _Now that we've finally come this far_

 _I'm ready for one more battle scar_

 _'Cause this is still worth fighting for_

 _So take a look into my eyes one last time_

 _So we never forget_

 _The way we were before_

 _When we came alive at the moment we met_

 _This is still worth fighting_

 _Still worth fighting for_

 _A love that wants to live_

 _I'll give you all I've got to give_

 _So let's try one last time_

 _So we never forget_

 _This is still worth fighting_

 _(I'm ready for one more battle scar)_

 _This is still worth fighting_

 _(I'm ready for one more battle scar)_

 _This is still worth fighting_

 _We're still worth fighting for_ "

 ** _No one's p.o.v._**

Ava loves that song. It's one of her favorites. Then Ava heard a noise. It sounded like a car. Ava didn't turn around. She just stood still. The noise got louder and louder until it stopped. Ava turned around to see a black car. It looked like a Pontiac Firebird with its engine sticking out. It also had two people inside. Both men. Ava didn't care who they were; she was still ready to defend herself. Then the guy in the passenger seat stuck his head out the window. Ava took off her ear buds.

"Hey, there. You need a ride?" The guy asked

"Depends. Whose car is this?" Ava asked

"His." The guy pointed to the driver

"I'll only get in if the owner allows it. If not, I'll walk to Corinth. I'll take my chances with the toxic air." Ava said

"Wait, you're going to Corinth?" The guy asked

"Trying to." Ava said. The guy looked at the driver. The driver nodded.

"He said you could come in." The guy said. Ava hesitated for a moment and looked at the driver. He simply nodded again. Ava walked to the car and sat in the back seat. She stuffed her phone and ear buds in her bag and put her bag next to her. The driver began to drive again.

"Thanks. What are your names?" Ava said

"I'm Ziggy, and I don't know his name." The guy in the passenger seat said

"Well, I'm Ava." Ava said

"Nice to meet you, Ava." Ziggy said. Ava looked in the mirror and saw the driver looking at her. He immediately looked back at the road.

"Likewise." Ava said. She noticed that she was being driven through what use to be a forest. Ava looked sadly at the dead trees.

"Why do you look sad?" The driver asked. Ava was a bit shocked that he spoke at all, but answered it either way.

"Venjix ruined everything. All I can do now is to pray that someone will stop him." Ava said. They drove in silence again. Ziggy broke it.

"So, you still haven't told me your name yet."

"I don't know." The driver said

"You don't know if you want to tell me your name?" Ziggy asked

"I don't know my name." The driver said

"Poor guy. Amnesia." Ava thought

"Well, where are you from? I mean, who are you, then?" Ziggy asked

"I don't know." The driver said. He sounded irritated.

"Serious amnesia." Ava thought

"You know… if we're gonna be partners, I feel like we need to work on our communications." Ziggy said. Ava could tell that the driver was beginning to lose his patience. She had to intervene.

"Ziggy, could you please give him some personal space?" Ava asked

"Right, sorry." Ziggy said. It became silent again. The driver took a quick glance at Ava through the mirror. She seemed… different than what he thought she would be. A good different. The silence was broken by Ziggy.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait!" Ziggy said. The driver stopped. Ziggy pointed in a direction out of the dead woods.

"See? Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers." Ziggy said. In the distance, a giant dome could be seen. It was Corinth.

"It's so close." Ava said

"Corinth City. Now, we probably want to pull off the road here and wait till dark." Ziggy said

"We can't stop." The driver said

"What?" Ziggy asked

"Please explain." Ava said

"We're running of fumes. If I kill the engine, I may not be able to start it again." The driver said

"So let's go right now." Ava said

"No, no. No, this is a joke, right? Y-You're not serious?" Ziggy asked, now nervous. Ava saw the driver smirk.

"I think the smirk on his face means he's serious. We're doing this now." Ava said. The driver pressed his foot on the gas pedal and the trio headed straight to Corinth.

"Ok, stop, time-out. Look, we need a reality check. All right, let me spell this out. No one has ever run the barricade into the city during daylight. Understand? No one." Ziggy said. He was really scared.

"Well, I'm about as close to no one as you're ever gonna meet." The driver said

"We at least have to try, Ziggy. We won't get anywhere of we're doing nothing." Ava said

"Ok, uh, you know what? You can, uh- you can drop me off anywhere along here." Ziggy said, then he stuck his head out the window. Ava rolled her eyes.

"He's like an annoying brother." Ava thought. But that thought made her think about her family. Thankfully, Ava didn't get far in her memories because Ziggy spoke again.

"It's the perimeter patrol." Ziggy said. Ava looked out the window and saw two Grinders on motorcycles riding behind them.

"Damn. I hate those things." Ava said

"And they're right on top of us. They are right on top of us." Ziggy said

"Hand me that." The driver said. Ava saw Ziggy pick up things from below his seat, and none where it. Ava was focused on the Grinders.

"You do not mean this." Ziggy said. Ava turned her head to see Ziggy hold up a lemon-flavored lollipop. The driver took the lollipop, ripped the wrapper out with his mouth, and put it in his mouth.

"Ok. This isn't happening. I'm running the Venjix barricade in broad daylight with, uh, Willy Wonka at the wheel." Ziggy said

"I prefer to call him Hot Shot because he's doing good at avoiding those Grinders." Ava said. Then the car began to shake. The Grinders were shooting lasers at them. Then Hot Shot grabbed something that looked like a giant bolt and stuck his lollipop on it. He threw it out the window. The bolt got stuck on one of the motorcycles and it exploded.

"No way. Awesome." Ava said. The driver laughed.

"Remind me, uh, to never get on your bad side." Ziggy said

"Trust me- you're already there." Hot Shot said. Ava laughed.

"Don't worry, Ziggy. I'm sure he won't do anything." Ava said

"Ok, uh, close call, but I think we've got enough time to, uh, to turn around and back up before we hit the- the Venjix barricade!" Ziggy yelled as giant sized lasers and metal walls appeared from the ground, pointing at them. Then lots of Grinders also appeared and began shooting their lasers at them. Hot Shot passed the Grinders and threw another bolt bomb at the Grinders, which obviously exploded, taking out the Grinders.

"We can still turn back. We can still turn back! We can still turn back!" Ziggy yelled. He was freaking out. Hot Shot kept throwing those bolt bombs at the Grinders who just keep appearing. Ziggy began talking nonsense to a lollipop.

"Relax, Ziggy. Breathe. We won't die. But I am a bit worried about the car shaking." Ava said

"Just hand me more thermix charges." Hot Shot said

"So that's what they're called." Ava thought. Ziggy grabbed one from between his feet and accidentally activated it.

"That's not good, is it?" Ziggy asked. Then Hot Shot took a hard turn, which caused Ziggy to let the bomb slip from his hands to Ava's lap.

"And that's got to be worse." Ziggy said

"It's ok, Ziggy. Just hold on tight and let him drive. I got this." Ava said. She made her way to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing?!" Ziggy asked

"Just shut your eyes and think that you're on a rollercoaster. And Hot Shot, do not stop this car." Ava said. Hot shot looked in the mirror. Ava's back was facing him. She was risking her life.

"Call me Dillon." Hot Shot said

"What?" Ziggy asked

"My name, you can call me 'Dillon'." Dillon said

"Well then, Dillon, nice to meet you." Ava said

"It's nice knowing you, Dillon." Ziggy said. Ava returned her focus to the barricade.

"Ava, now!" Dillon said. Ava didn't hesitate and threw the bomb. For a man she just met, she trusts him. Part of the barricade exploded wide enough so the car could get through the city gates, that were opened. When they got inside, Dillon stopped the car.

"They knew we were coming." Ava said

"I'm alive. We made it." Ziggy said. Then they heard machinery.

"Not yet." Dillon said. They turned back to see more Grinders and a different machine. It must be leading the Grinders. Then another trio arrived at the scene. Two boys and a girl, just like them.

"They grabbed a weird phone and inserted a square like disk in the phone. All of a sudden, they were wearing red, blue, and yellow spandex.

"What the..?" Ava has never seen people who could do what she just saw. Ava, along with Dillon and Ziggy, watched the colorful trio fight Venjix creations. After they defeated all the Grinders with their weapons and skills, they moved onto the bigger one. They went to attack with new weapons they conjured up with only a push of a button on their belts.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Go, Rangers!" Ziggy yelled

"Wait, 'Go' what?" Dillon asked

"Rangers." Ziggy said

"Excuse me?" Ava asked. She didn't know who or what these 'Rangers' are.

"Power Rangers." Ziggy said. Dillon looked at Ava through the mirror with confusion. Ava looked at Dillon with confusion too. Then they looked at Ziggy and asked the same question.

"What's a Power Ranger?"


	2. Chapter 2: Fade to Black

"What do you mean 'What's a Power Ranger'? There. That. Those." Ziggy said as he pointed to each Ranger. After seeing them fight for a while, Ava, Dillon, and Ziggy got out of the car.

"Are they the protectors of Corinth?" Ava asked

"They sure are. Isn't this exciting to watch?" Ziggy asked

"Maybe, but I want to steer clear from the fight. I don't want to bother them." Ava said. She started to head back to the car with Dillon following her, but Ziggy stopped them.

"Guys." Ziggy said. He pointed up to the sky, or ceiling of the dome, where they saw drones coming in. Ava and Dillon noticed them.

"Great, they send in their reinforcements." Ava said sarcastically. Tons of drones began shooting lasers. One of them were shooting directly where Ava, Dillon, and Ziggy were. Ziggy got scared and threw himself inside the window of the passenger seat. Dillon stood completely still, like it didn't affect him. Ava crossed her arms in front of her to shield her face. When the shooting stopped, they noticed that the Power Rangers got inside weird animal looking vehicles. Ziggy, who successfully got inside the car through the window, tapped on Dillon. Dillon turned to face him. Ava looked at Ziggy as well.

"Look, Grinders. They're gonna ambush Yellow." Ziggy said. Ava and Dillon saw a big group of Grinders preparing something to knock the yellow ranger out of the fight.

"I hate Grinders." Both Dillon and Ava said. They looked at each other.

"Jinx. You owe me a drink." Ava said. She looked down at the ground and saw a long metal pole. She grabbed it and ran towards the Grinders.

"What's she doing?" Dillon thought. He watched as Ava began attacking the Grinders. She was doing a great job so far. She took out the barricade and now she's attacking Grinders head on. Dillon mentally smiled.

"She's nothing that I thought she would be. She's good." Dillon thought. He got in the driver seat and tried to start the car. He was planning to drive his car towards the Grinders and knock them all out before they knock out the yellow ranger.

Before Venjix took over, Ava had been the top student in all types of offense and defense classes, including weapons. She had won first place in every single tournament she participated in. Ava tried to destroy all the Grinders before they could fire their weapon on the yellow ranger, but there were so many of them.

"Ava, look out!" A voice yelled. Ava turned around to see Dillon driving his car backwards, toward her and the Grinders. Ava quickly moved out of the way and Dillon destroyed the Grinders and their weapon. And as a bonus, the weapon took out some of the drones. Talk about a win-win. Ava looked at Dillon, who smirked at her. Ava smiled and went to him and Ziggy.

"Well, that just happened. You two ok?" Ava asked

"I am. Can't say the same for him." Dillon said. He pointed to Ziggy, who had his eyes wide opened and was holding on tight to the seat. He was extremely terrified. Ava covered her mouth to hold in her laughter. Dillon and Ziggy got out of the car.

"Thank you, whoever you are." That was the yellow ranger's voice coming from a speaker. Soon, the city shields were operating again and the gates closed. Unfortunately, the big machine got bigger, like four times its size. But fortunately, the rangers also got bigger by combining their vehicles into one big robot. Ava heard them call it a 'Megazord'. The rangers destroyed the machine. The day was saved. Then the rangers' vehicles disappeared and they were on the ground, near them. The yellow ranger held up her cellphone like object and pushed a button that made her helmet disappear. The yellow ranger revealed herself to be a blond girl.

"Hey. I don't know how to thank you." The yellow ranger said. Ava heard police sirens and saw police jeeps arriving.

"Huh?" Ava looked confused. Why were the police here?

"You could start with some gas, maybe some water, and I'll be on my way." Dillon said. But right after he said that, two policemen grabbed Dillon. Ava and Ziggy were also grabbed. Ava wasn't resisting, but the police handled her like she was. A bit harsh. Dillon was resisting a bit.

"Look, I'm not staying!" Dillon yelled

"Would you please stop gripping me like I'm resisting because I'm not." Ava said. She felt their grip loosen a bit, but they still kept a watchful eye on her.

"It-It's cool, guys. I'm tight with my main amigo here, Mr. Hero himself. We're like brothers." Ziggy said. He was referring to Dillon. A policeman hovered a scanner up and down Dillon's back, and then took it away.

"Sir, he's an infiltrator." The policeman said

"Uh, I don't even know this dude." Ziggy immediately responded

"Yeah, 'like brothers'. Real loyal, Ziggy." Ava said

"Sir, picking up internal Venjix hardware, Sir—Generation Seven, at least." The policeman said. Ava looked at Dillon, but he was looking away. Then the policemen started to take away Ava, Dillon, and Ziggy to who knows where. Prison probably.

"Ok, now, you're making a big mistake here, guys. I'm not with him. I've never met this dude before." Ziggy said

"Ziggy?" Ava called

"Yeah?" Ziggy asked

"Shut up." Ava said calmly. Ziggy closed his mouth and became silent. After getting dragged to the jeeps, they arrived to jail, where they gave Dillon and Ziggy orange jumpers. Ava didn't get one because all the jumpers were for men. They were separated into different holding cells. Ava sat on the chair behind the desk that was in her cell. Two policemen stood inside the cell, watching Ava, making sure she doesn't try anything.

"What is your relationship with the robot?" One of the policemen asked

"Ok, one, he's not a robot. He just had robot machinery in him. And, two, I didn't know he had machinery inside him. I'm just as surprised as you are." Ava said

"You're positive?" The second policeman asked

"Yes, positive." Ava said. The room was then filled with silence. Ava didn't mind. She has wanted peace and quiet ever since Venjix took over. A few moments later, the two policemen told Ava to follow them to the prison cafeteria. When she entered, there were other criminals in the cafeteria, looking at her. She heard footsteps behind her. Ava turned her to see Dillon and Ziggy. Ava turned her head back to the criminals, who were walking up towards them. The criminals all looked at Ziggy.

"Ziggy. You've got a lot of nerve showing your face in the city after what you pulled." A criminal said. Ava heard the door close behind her. Guess the police won't be any help.

"Ronin, Ronin, listen…" Ziggy went on babbling. Dillon said he wasn't with Ziggy. Ronin pointed at Ava.

"You with him?" Ronin asked. Ava looked at Ziggy, who looked like he was pleading for help. Ava crossed her arms and spoke confidently.

"Yeah, I'm with Ziggy. So what?" Ava asked. Ziggy smiled knowing someone was on his side.

"Well, that's too bad. Mama always said to never hit a girl. Get her." Ronin said. Ziggy was dragged to a table while the rest of the criminals were surrounding Ava. Dillon walked away, got prison food, and sat down. Dillon was considering helping Ava, but he didn't know why. Either way, he didn't move.

"Great, just great." Ava muttered. The criminals were closing in on her. With no hesitation or second thought, Ava got into a fighting stance and threw hard kicks. Lots of them. None of the criminals had time to fight back. They were all on the ground, injured. Ava looked at Ronin and the other criminals, who were staring at her with a bit of shock and fear. Ziggy was also looking at her, but not with shock and fear, but with a face that knows that he is protected. Even Dillon was impressed. He was watching the whole thing. Ava started to walk towards them. Dillon thought it was time to get in the fun. He stood up with his empty tray and walked to the food. He heard earlier that Ronin would hurt anyone who took his last strawberry jelly piece. So, he scooped the jelly and put it on his tray.

Meanwhile, with Ava…

"Let Ziggy go and I'll consider going easy on you." Ava said

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it if we don't?" Ronin asked. Ava went to the nearest criminal, grabbed his shirt, and lifted him off his feet. She threw him to the side like it was nothing. Ava looked back at Ronin.

"Let Ziggy go and you won't end up like this guy or the ones behind me." Ava said. Suddenly, they all heard a loud clanging. It was Dillon taking the last piece of strawberry jelly. Ronin's attention left Ava and focused on Dillon. The other criminals went with him. Ava helped Ziggy off the table.

"That was awesome." Ziggy said

"Thanks." Ava said. They heard Ronin talk to Dillon.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ronin asked

"Getting some dessert." Dillon said. Ava smiled because she knew what was to come from this.

"Dillon's a tough guy. He can handle himself." Ava thought

"You should have picked another one, my friend. The lime is just as good." Ronin said

"Then you won't mind eating it." Dillon said

"You should walk back to your table now while you still can." Ronin said, trying to sound scary. Epic fail.

"I am. And I'm taking my dessert with me." Dillon said

"I suggest you hide." Ava said to Ziggy. Ziggy nodded and took cover. Ava simply stood there; ready to watch the whole thing unfold.

"You'll never make it." Ronin said as he gripped Dillon's right shoulder.

"Let's find out." Dillon said. Then the fight began. Ava couldn't describe the fight in one word. All she could do is watch while Dillon fought and Ziggy hid. The cool part of the fight was that Dillon fought with his tray on his hand. Eventually, Dillon won and sat down at a table, eating his dessert. Ava grabbed a spoon and walked towards the table Dillon sat at. Ziggy came too. Ziggy sat down next to him while Ava sat in front of him.

"Those were some pretty cool moves, Dillon." Ava said

"You were pretty tough too." Dillon said. Ava smiled and nodded. Ava then scooped up a piece of the strawberry jelly from Dillon's tray and put it in her mouth. Dillon stopped and looked at her. Ava took the spoon out of her mouth after chewing and swallowing her piece of jelly.

"What? I like strawberries." Ava said. Before Dillon could respond, a few other criminals who weren't a part of either fight came behind Dillon.

"Hey, man, you're in my seat." A criminal said. Dillon said nothing.

"I said, 'you're in my seat', bro." The criminal said

"Uh, Hector, you might want to, uh, let this one slide." Ziggy said

"Why? What's this little fool gonna do?" Hector asked

"Ziggy, how do you know such stupid criminals?" Ava asked. Ziggy opened his mouth, but Ava held her index finger up.

"That was a rhetorical question." Ava said. She looked at Dillon.

"You wanna do it, or should I?" Ava asked. Then Dillon stood up. In less than five minutes, Dillon sent those criminals tumbling down the stairs that lead outside the cafeteria. Dillon came back and sat down.

"I feel like this will be the start of a beautiful friendship." Ziggy said smiling. Ava and Dillon both looked at him, then to each other. Dillon continued eating his jelly. Ava frowned and looked at Ziggy.

"Sorry, Ziggy, but I have no friends." Ava said. Ziggy frowned. Dillon stopped eating and looked at Ava. Then the policemen came to take Ava, Dillon, and Ziggy back to their cells. Ava sat again on the same chair, behind the same desk, with the same two policemen watching her.

"I'm gonna get out of this." Ava thought. Then she closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet.


	3. Chapter 3: Rain

Ava was still in her jail cell. Everything was still calm and silent. She was thinking about what Ziggy said about friendship. She hasn't had friends for over a year. Maybe she shouldn't have said that to Ziggy. But what was Dillon thinking? When Ava said she had no friends, Dillon stopped eating and looked at her. Ava's thoughts were interrupted when one of the policemen told her to follow them.

"Now what?" Ava thought. She followed them. Then she was joined by Ziggy. Ziggy seemed happy and excited.

"What's going on?" Ava asked

"We're being bailed out by the Power Rangers." Ziggy said. Ava nodded. She ignored Ziggy as he annoyed to the criminals by telling them who bailed him out. Soon, they were face to face with the rangers and Dillon. Ziggy shook hands with the yellow ranger and went to hug the blue ranger. The Yellow Ranger looked at Ava.

"Hi, My name is Summer. And you are?" Summer asked

"I'm Ava. Why did you bail Ziggy and me out?" Ava asked

"You have to ask Dillon." Summer said. Ava looked at Dillon, who was talking to the red ranger, Scott. She couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Uh, ok, one good reason we're bringing this guy with us?" Scott asked

"He can make shadow puppets." Dillon said. Scott couldn't believe what Dillon just said, but went on to the next question.

"And the girl?" Scott asked

"I saw a green and purple ranger suit. She can be your next ranger." Dillon said

"You're not serious." Scott said

"I'm serious. And her name is Ava." Dillon said. Later, Ava knew the names of the rangers and followed them to their base. A garage. When she walked inside, Ava liked what she saw. Then Ava saw a well-shaped K on a screen, which Ava was guessing was the brains behind the Ranger technology. She followed the rangers to their lab. Then Dillon morphed into a black ranger.

"So, he's one of them now. He does look cool in his uniform though." Ava thought. Then the others morphed into their ranger suits. Ava was sitting on a chair with her bag next to her. The police gave it back to her before leaving with the rangers. Ziggy was eating popcorn while the whole morphing happened. Then Ziggy stood up clapping.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. That has got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen in my—wait, wait, wait." Ziggy said. He put down his popcorn and took out his phone.

"Don't move. Hold that pose. It's perfect." Ziggy said. The rangers awkwardly got into a pose for the picture. Ziggy took the picture.

"Oh no. This is embarrassing." Ziggy said. He wanted to take another picture. Ava rolled her eyes.

"He's right. This is embarrassing, for him though." Ava thought. Dr. K cleared her throat to get their attention. But if she was a computer screen, how could she clear her throat? Ava ignored that thought.

"Oh, I'm kind of, uh- I'm ruining the special ranger moment here, aren't I? Maybe stepping on tradition just… just a bit. Totally cool. I understand. Just pretend like I'm not here." Ziggy said. Ziggy began to walk back to his seat, but came back up again.

"There is one thing I gotta know." Ziggy said

"Oh no. This isn't gonna end well." Ava thought

"Mm-hmm?" Dr. K was getting a bit annoyed.

"What's with the spandex?" Ziggy asked. Moments later, Ziggy was cleaning the floor with a bucket and a toothbrush. Ava stood above him.

"Talk about sensitive." Ziggy mumbled. Then Summer came walking by.

"Would it be a cliché for me to point out that you missed a spot?" Dr. K asked. Summer and Ava smiled and Ziggy did too, for some reason.

"Ava, can I talk to you?" Summer asked. Ava looked at her, looked at Ziggy, then back to Summer.

"In a moment." Ava said

"Ok, I'll be by Scott's car." Summer said before walking away. Ava looked down at Ziggy.

"Hey, Ziggy, at the prison, I'm sorry that I rejected your friendship. It's just been hard for me since Venjix took over. If the offer is still there, I would like to be your friend." Ava said. Ziggy stopped scrubbing the floor and looked up at Ava.

"It's ok, Ava. Not many people have had it easy since Venjix took over. I'm glad we can be friends now." Ziggy said. Ava smiled.

"Me too." Ava said. Ziggy smiled at her before continuing to scrub the floor. Ava walked over to Summer.

"Hey." Ava said

"Hey, now that you're with us and you have no home to go to, there's an extra bedroom next to mine. You wanna take it?" Summer asked

"Umm, it's ok if you don't want me here. I can just leave. I have my bag with me and I can go." Ava said

"No, it's not that. I'm actually glad that there's another girl here. It was getting quite boring with nobody to talk about girl drama." Summer said. They both laughed.

"Well, you are offering me a place to sleep and it'll be rude if I reject." Ava said

"Great. You won't regret this." Summer said

"I don't think I will. Thanks again for the room." Ava said

"Well, what are friends for?" Summer said. Ava's smile went down.

"Friends, yeah." Ava said

"Are you ok?" Summer asked

"Yeah. It's just been a while since I had friends. The ones I had aren't here." Ava said

"I'm sorry. Are you sure no one survived? What about your family?" Summer asked

"All gone. No one left." Ava said

"You have me. You have Scott, Flynn, Dr. K, Ziggy, and Dillon." Summer said. Ava's smile returned when Summer said all those names.

"Thanks, Summer. It's nice to have friends again." Ava said

"I know it is. Come follow me to your room." Summer said. She led Ava to the door of her new room. Summer's door was to the right.

"Here's your room. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired. I'll let you get settled. Bye." Summer said

"Thanks Summer. Bye." Ava said. Summer went inside her room. Before Ava could open the door to her room, she heard a nice lullaby echoing in the garage. She looked in the direction the music was coming from. She saw Dillon and noticed an object in Dillon's hand that played that melody. Ava's eyes connected with Dillon's for a moment. Dillon closed his music playing watch and left to his room. Ava went inside her room. Her eyes widened. Everything was purple.

"This must be the room for the purple ranger." Ava thought. She put her bag down next to the bed.

"I guess this is my new life, for now." Ava said to herself. Then she heard a car engine start. Ava left her bag and opened the door. She saw Dillon in Scott's car, which he probably hotwired. Ziggy stood near the car, trying to talk Dillon into staying. But it wasn't enough. Dillon drove out and away from the garage. Ava walked down the stairs.

"Ziggy, what happened?" Ava asked

"He asked me for a way out of the city. I told him and he just left." Ziggy said. He sat down on a stair step.

"He'll come back." Ava said

"How do you know that?" Ziggy asked

"I don't. I just have faith." Ava said

"If you have faith in Dillon, I have faith in him too." Ziggy said. Ava nodded and went back to her room. She changed into a thin-strapped white shirt, black leggings, and went to sleep.

 ** _Next day_**

Ava woke up a bit earlier than the others. She took out some clean clothes and changed. Ava took a brush from her bag and brushed her hair. Ava looked at herself in the mirror in her room. Ava is wearing a dark purple short-sleeved shirt with words in black that say 'Rebel', skinny jeans, slip on shoes, and her black jacket around her waist. Ava let her hair loose, reaching her mid back, instead of a ponytail. Ava fixed her bed to make it look neat and put away her brush back inside her bag. Ava walked out of the room and down the stairs. Ava saw Ziggy on the same step he was on yesterday, when Dillon left.

"Ziggy, did you get any sleep?" Ava asked

"I slept here. I waited for Dillon to come back." Ziggy said

"He will come back. You just gotta be patient." Ava said

"How do you hold on to hope?" Ziggy asked. Ava didn't expect that question to pop up.

"Well, uh, if I'm being honest, I've been asking myself that question for a year now. I just know that if there's something to grab, grab it and never let go." Ava said. Ziggy nodded. He was going to keep his hopes up. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Flynn, Scott, and Summer came down the stairs as fast as they could. They wore the same clothes as yesterday, but clean. Dr. K was talking.

"Some kind of substance dispersed from inside the city is disrupting the shield frequency." Dr. K said. Scott noticed that his car wasn't there and complained. Summer noticed that is was Dillon who took Scott's car and left. They eventually left to fight whatever attack bot Venjix made that came through the barrier. Ava and Ziggy went inside the ranger lab. They could listen to the fight go on from a screen. The screen had three columns that were red, blue, and yellow. They were decreasing, which meant the rangers were running out of power.

"They're in trouble." Ziggy said. Ziggy went to the screen where Dr. K was on. Ava stayed looking at the decreasing columns.

"What do we do?" Ziggy asked. Dr. K didn't respond.

"Uh, guys?" Ava called. The columns were going dangerously low. Ziggy looked at the screen, then back to Dr. K.

"Doc, can you tap me into the feed for this radio transmission?" Ziggy asked

"Don't ever call me 'Doc.'" Dr. K said

"Just tell me how to do it. I- I want Dillon to hear." Ziggy said

"And the voices of the rangers will convince him to help them. Dr. K, please tell him how to do it." Ava said. Dr. K began explaining to Ziggy how to tap into the feed for the radio transmission. Ziggy did everything Dr. K said. Ziggy plugged in the final plug.

"That should do it." Ziggy said. Minutes later, a black column showed up at the screen.

"Dillon came." Ziggy said

"I knew he would." Ava said. Now that Dillon was back, all Ava and Ziggy could do was listen to the fight. Then the rangers won.

"They did it." Ava said. Ziggy got too excited and tried to high five Dr. K, but Dr. K told him to stop and Ziggy realized that Dr. K was a computer screen. Ave smiled knowing that Dillon was going to stay and fight for Corinth. Ziggy went to high five Ava, and she high fived him back. Ava had one last thought.

"From here on out, nothing will be the same again. But that's a good thing because at least I know that I won't be alone."


	4. Chapter 4: Go for the Green

Ava was wearing a purple tank top with a fox face on it, grey skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Her hair is in a low ponytail wit a streak out. She is sitting on a chair next to Flynn. To Flynn's right is Summer, then Scott. Dillon was doing something else. Ziggy is on a stage introducing them to possible Green and/or Purple rangers. So far, it wasn't working.

"And for our next Green or Purple ranger, allow me to present Captain Smoothy." Ziggy said. He introduced a guy wearing a striped jumpsuit, a cape, a mask, and a number 29 around his neck.

"Another fail, I predict." Ava thought

"Uh, now, he's mostly been working birthday parties and bar mitzvahs, but he could be ready to take it to another level." Ziggy said. He faces Captain Smoothy.

"Alright, you're on." Ziggy said. Captain Smoothy began showing off his skills, even if what he was showing were considered skills. Weak punches and kicks. And when he jumped, his costume got stuck on the ceiling fan. He was spinning round and round. Ava couldn't look. She turned her face to Scott, Summer, and Flynn. Their heads were following the motion of the ceiling fan.

"It's horrifying and at the same time, I can't look away." Summer said. Then Ava heard a rip. She looked at Captain Smoothy and regretted it the moment she turned her head. The ceiling fan was still spinning, with Captain Smoothy's costume stuck on it. All Captain Smoothy had on was his green shorts and his number.

"I wonder why that was a fail." Ava said sarcastically

"Uh, not to worry. Uh, not to worry. He was just another warm-up. An 'appeteaser,' if you will. Uh, the- the best candidates are yet to come, so…" Ziggy said as he tried to get the costume off the ceiling, but no luck. As Ziggy was talking, Flynn pushed the buzzer to indicate this candidate was a fail.

"Sorry, Can we cut the power to this? Uh…" Ziggy kept trying and ended up in failure.

"Just get another candidate. I'll deal with it." Ava said. Ziggy looked at Ava, and opened his mouth to speak, but Ava didn't let him.

"Out." Ava said. Ziggy left. Ava got up from her seat. She went behind the stage and flipped the switch to turn off the fan. After the fan stopped completely, Ava went to the fan and took off the costume. She bundled it up and threw it into the nearest trashcan. She walked back to her seat next to Flynn.

"You didn't have to do that." Summer said

"I wanted to. At least it gives me something to do here." Ava said. Ziggy came back with another contestant. Ava wasn't paying attention. Her mind was on Dillon.

"I wonder how Dillon's doing." Ava thought. Ava's mind was on how Dillon looked in his ranger suit. How strong he looked. How smart he was. How cute… Ava realized what she was thinking and shook her head.

"Wait, why am I thinking of Dillon? Did I just think he was cute?" Ava thought. Ava's thoughts were interrupted when she heard three buzzers buzz. Ava looked at the rangers then at the stage. There was a different contestant onstage who was leaving.

"I must've zoned out. How many people were onstage?" Ava asked

"Too many." Summer said

"As in too many failures." Flynn said. Then Ava looked at the Ziggy. He was about to get another contestant, but Scott prevented him.

"Stop. Just stop." Scott said. Ziggy stopped and looked at him.

"We're looking for a Green and/or a Purple ranger, not a clown." Scott said

"Do you want a clown because- like an actual clown? 'Cause I can get you one of those." Ziggy said

"And on that note, I'll be going home." Flynn said

"Thanks, Ziggy. Very entertaining." Summer said. They stood up and were about to leave.

"No, wait, wait, wait. No, you can't leave yet. Ok, this has all just been building up to my, you know, 100 percent can't miss Green and/or Purple ranger candidate." Ziggy said

"Ziggy… this had better be good." Scott said. Ziggy smiled and ran out to get the best candidate he could find. Ava sighed and rubbed her forehead. Immediately, Ava's mind went back to Dillon.

"I have to get my mind of him." Ava said. She looked at the rangers.

"Not to be rude, but why am I here?" Ava asked. Summer and Flynn shrugged. Then Ava looked at Scott. So did Summer and Flynn. Scott knew all eyes were on him. He asked Ava to be here. Scott had been thinking about what Dillon said.

Flashback

"Uh, ok, one good reason we're bringing this guy with us?" Scott asked

"He can make shadow puppets." Dillon said. Scott couldn't believe what Dillon just said, but went on to the next question.

"And the girl?" Scott asked

"I saw a green and purple ranger suit. She can be your next ranger." Dillon said

"You're not serious." Scott said

"I'm serious. And her name is Ava." Dillon said

Flashback end

Scott opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Ziggy came in with a girl. All eyes were on her and not on Scott. She has long straight black hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a white thin-strapped shirt, a black leather jacket, knee length jeans, and high heel sandal wedges.

"Here's your next ranger." Ziggy said

"Hi, my name is Tenaya Sevenson." The girl said. Ava looked at the rangers.

"Should you?" Ava asked. Scott looked at Ava for a moment. He looked at Ziggy and Tenaya. Scott nodded.

"Go for it." Scott said. Tenaya began demonstrating what she could do. After that, they put her on different machines. Not like what Dillon went through. Then they put her on a treadmill and regrouped. Ava looked to her, then to the others.

"Well, what do you think?" Ava asked

"She's off the charts again." Summer said

"Well, not bad, huh? Now, did I tell you, or did I tell you?" Ziggy said

"Tenaya Sevenson- former news-helicopter pilot? Ziggy where did you find her?" Scott asked

"What can I say? Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers. I make moves. This is what I do." Ziggy said

"Don't get too cocky." Ava said

"Well, she's perfect… too perfect." Summer said. They walked over to Tenaya.

"Tenaya." Scott called out. Tenaya stopped the treadmill and looked at them.

"Congratulations. You just joined the Power Rangers." Scott said. Flynn held up a tablet with Dr. K on screen.

"The sooner Series Green or Purple is activated and in phase one training, the better." Dr. K said

"Great. Well, we can do the DNA bonding right here." Scott said

"I'll grab the morphers and be back in a flash." Ziggy said. He turned around and began to walk away.

"And, Ziggy…" Scott said. Ziggy turned and looked at Scott.

"Great work." Scott said. Ziggy smiled and left.

"I'm guessing that wraps everything up." Ava said

"Yeah. Ava, we have to go do something. Can you stay here with Tenaya?" Summer said

"Sure." Ava said

"There will be two policemen here to check Tenaya for anything. Let them do their thing and we'll be back." Scott said

"Got it." Ava said. Scott, Summer, and Flynn left. Ava was alone with Tenaya. She saw Tenaya walking up to her.

"Hi, what's your name?" Tenaya asked

"I'm Ava. You must be excited to join the Power Rangers, right?" Ava asked

"Yeah. How would you react if you got to be a ranger?" Tenaya asked

"Honestly… I don't think I have what it takes to be a ranger. But if I did get to be one, I would be shocked." Ava said

"I bet you do have what it takes to be a ranger. How about we spar for a bit?" Tenaya asked

"You sure?" Ava asked

"Sure, why not? But only if you want to." Tenaya said. Ava thought about it, and then responded.

"Ok, let's do it." Ava said. They both got in a fighting stance. Both hands in a fist in front of their faces and left leg in front of the right.

"And… go." Tenaya said. Tenaya began the attack with punches. Ava blocked them with her arms. Tenaya was pushing Ava back. When Tenaya threw a punch, Ava grabbed the punch. She twisted Tenaya's arm and put it behind her back.

"Sometimes the best offense is the best defense." Ava said. She let go of Tenaya. Tenaya turned around. Ava began her attacks with her kicks. Ava was able to hit Tenaya the first two or three times before Tenaya began blocking them.

"Sometimes the best offense is the best defense." Tenaya said. Ava raised an eyebrow when Tenaya repeated what Ava said. When Ava swung her leg, Tenaya grabbed it, stopping her. Tenaya cocked her head.

"Nice. You did really good." Ava said

"Thanks. I wish I could say the same for you." Tenaya said. Ava was confused. Then Tenaya twisted Ava's leg. Ava spun in the air then fell on the ground. Pain spread through her body.

"Ahh." Ava hissed. Tenaya grabbed Ava's shirt and lifted her off her feet. She threw Ava back so she would hit a wall.

"AHH!" Ava yelled in pain. She slid down to the floor.

"Tenaya, why?" Ava asked. Her vision was getting blurry. She was losing consciousness.

"Because I need to take the morphers to Venjix." Tenaya said

"No." Ava whispered. Tenaya punched Ava in the stomach hard. Ava collapsed to the side and completely lost consciousness. Everything was dark.

After a while…

Ava's consciousness was returning. Her eyes were still closed, but Ava could hear muffled voices calling her name.

"Ava! Ava! Ava!" It sounded like Summer. Then Ava felt someone shake her.

"Please stop." Ava said, her voice low. Ava's eyes fluttered open. Five people standing above her. Summer was on her knees next to Ava. Summer helped her sit up.

"Tenaya, where is she?" Ava asked as she was trying to stand up.

"Whoa, be careful." Scott said. Everyone was helping Ava stand up. Ava didn't like being helpless.

"I'm fine, thanks." Ava said. She got out of their grasp.

"When I find her…" Ava began to walk away.

"Ava, where are you going?" Flynn asked

"To find Tenaya." Ava said. Ava ignored their calls to bring her back and left. Ava ran towards the garage. Dillon would help her. On the street, a car was driving too fast. It was headed towards Ava. She moved out of the way. The car stopped. Ava got a good look at the car. It was Dillon's. She opened the passenger door and was face to face to Dillon.

"Apologize later. Do you know where Ziggy is?" Ava asked

"Uh, yeah." Dillon said. Ava sat down on the seat and closed the door.

"Drive." Ava said. Dillon listened and drove.

"Where's Ziggy?" Ava asked

"At the track." Dillon said

"He has the morphers. Tenaya will be there to take the morphers from him." Ava said

"Who's Tenaya?" Dillon asked

"At first, a possible ranger. But then I found out she works for Venjix." Ava said

"How?" Dillon asked

"She told me before knocking me unconscious." Ava said

"She what?" Dillon asked. Dillon got a bit angry that someone hurt Ava.

"Yeah. If I see her again, I'm gonna knock her unconscious." Ava said. They arrived at the track. They heard someone yelling at them to get their attention. It was Ziggy.

"Get in!" Dillon said. Ziggy got in the back seat and put on the seatbelt.

"Careful, she doesn't give up. Ava, I don't think I can hold both. Could you hold one of the morphers for me?" Ziggy asked. Ava took the purple morpher from him.

"I will." Ava said. Then they heard someone whistling the tune of 'The Farmer in the Dell.'

"What's that?" Ava asked

"Yeah. Yeah, she does that too. It's like her calling card or something." Ziggy said

"Cute." Dillon said. He hit the gas. Just as Dillon began to drive, Tenaya jumped on the hood of the car. Dillon stopped the car. Tenaya jumped off the car and went to Ava's window, which was opened. Tenaya grabbed Ava's right shoulder and gripped it tight. She pulled Ava out of the car and threw her to the ground. Tenaya was about to attack Ava. Thankfully, Dillon quickly got out of his car and began fighting Tenaya. While Tenaya was occupied, Ziggy got out of the car and went to Ava.

"What is it with me falling today?" Ava asked. That was a rhetorical question. Ziggy and Ava watched Dillon fight Tenaya. He morphed into the Black Ranger.

"Where are the others?" Ziggy asked

"Hopefully coming. I don't think Dillon can fight her on his own." Ava said. They saw Tenaya kicked Dillon far enough and she started to walk towards Ava and Ziggy. Ziggy helped Ava stand up. Unfortunately, Ziggy dropped the green morpher and Tenaya grabbed it. Ava lunged at Tenaya to try and get the morpher back, but Tenaya just kicked Ava and Ziggy hard. Ziggy dropped to the ground and Ava rolled on the ground, away from Ziggy and Tenaya.

"I won't lose this time." Ava said to herself. She stood up just in time to see Ziggy and Tenaya fighting for the green morpher. Ava saw Ziggy put the morpher on his wrist. She smiled.

"Go for the it, Ziggy. Go for the green." Ava said to herself. Then it happened. Ziggy morphed into the Green Ranger. Operator Ranger Series Green is online. Tenaya pulled away.

"Whoa. I'm a power ranger." Ziggy said. Then Tenaya began attacking him out of pure anger.

"I don't want to be a power ranger. I do not want to be a power ranger." Ziggy said as he avoided Tenaya's attacks. But with one slip up, Tenaya kicked Ziggy back far, but he didn't fall thanks to his ranger boots. Tenaya looked at Ava.

"You have another morpher." Tenaya said as she walked over to her.

"You got me once. You won't get me again." Ava said. She put the morpher in her jean pocket and ran towards Tenaya. Tenaya wasn't expecting that, but took it as an invitation and ran towards her. Once close enough, the fight started. Ava threw kicks and punches with no hesitation. Tenaya was blocking them, but she was having trouble. There was no pattern to Ava's fighting.

"You'll never win." Ava said. Ava pushed Tenaya back, but not far enough. Yet that was a good thing.

"Ava, duck." Dillon said. Ava got down and Tenaya was blown back by Dillon's weapon, the rocket blaster. Dillon ran to Ava with Ziggy behind him.

"You alright?" Dillon asked

"I just fought a Venjix creation. Trust me. I'm better than alright." Ava said while laughing.

"How are you loving this?" Ziggy asked

"Hey, we're living in a dome. Give me something." Ava said. Tenaya got up off the ground.

"You haven't won. The Gopher-Bot is already within the walls of your city." Tenaya said

"The what?" Dillon asked. Tenaya left.

"Ok. A bot is here and you guys have to stop it." Ava said. She put her hand on Dillon's shoulder.

"I'm gonna head back to the garage. Be careful." Ava said

"We will." Dillon said. Ava took her hand off Dillon's shoulder and ran. Dillon missed Ava's warm touch. She also had a beautiful smile. And her sparkling eyes… Dillon shook his head.

"What am I thinking? Is that what I really think of her?" Dillon thought

"Dillon, you ok?" Ziggy asked

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Dillon said. Meanwhile, with Ava, she finally got to the garage and went straight to the ranger lab.

"Dr. K, what's happening out there?" Ava asked

"Everything is fine. What about the morphers? Are they safe?" Dr. K asked

"I got the purple morpher here." Ava said as she held the purple morpher. It disappeared from Ava's hand and went back to the purple ranger suit.

"And the green morpher?" Dr. K asked

"I don't have it, but I promise you it's safe. It's with someone who is trustworthy and loyal. They will come back here with it without a scratch on it." Ava said

"You better be right." Dr. K said

"I am." Ava said. Later, the Gopher-Bot was defeated. Obviously. The rangers returned to the garage and met up where Dr. K and Ava were. The only one in a range suit was Ziggy as the green ranger. Only Dillon and Ava knew it was Ziggy.

"Ranger Green, please step onto the platform please." Ava said. Ziggy did as she said.

"Wait, you know who this is?" Scott asked

"I was there." Ava said

"Ladies and Gentlemen and creepy Doc K computer screen, may I present to you the fifth member of our team." Dillon said. Ziggy pushed a button to make his helmet disappear to reveal himself as the green ranger. And the looks on Scott's, Flynn's, and Summer's faces weren't of approval.

"No way." Summer said

"How? And why?" Flynn asked

"Look, Ziggy, you can't just be a ranger." Scott said

"There is a strict series of tests designed to access the qualifications." Dr. K said

"He may not be the ideal choice…" Dillon began

"I would say far from it." Dr. K interrupted

"…but you said he had to do anything to keep both morphers from enemy hands. Bonding with the green morpher himself is the only way he could do it." Dillon finished

"And he couldn't hold both morphers so he gave the purple morpher to me. I didn't bond with it, so don't worry. And Ziggy fought bravely to keep the green morpher away from the enemy." Ava said

"Yeah, but that's permanent." Flynn said

"That's right. This is a done deal, fellow rangers. So we all better start getting use to it." Dillon said

"I'm not sure this operator arrangement is going to work. The amount of training that would be required to prepare an unqualified-." Dr. K was interrupted by Ava.

"Then make it work. Cause whether you like it or not, Ziggy is your green ranger. And that's that." Ava said. Then Ziggy began talking funny nonsense, which made everyone leave the room. Ava went to the stairs.

"Ava." Dillon called out, stopping Ava from walking up. Ava turned around.

"Yeah?" Ava asked

"Those were some pretty sweet moves you pulled on Tenaya." Dillon said

"Thanks. And thank you for saving me." Ava said

"Just doing my job." Dillon said. There was a moment of silence. They looked everywhere except at each other. Then Ava looked at Dillon.

"Dillon?" Ava called. Dillon looked at her.

"Why did you tell them to bail me out from prison?" Ava asked. Dillon felt a bit shocked from that question, but answered it.

"I didn't believe that you belonged there." Dillon said. He wasn't lying, but it wasn't the full truth.

"Ava, how did you react to me being a robot?" Dillon asked. Ava sighed and walked over to Dillon.

"How did you expect me to react?" Ava asked

"Something similar to Ziggy." Dillon said

"Well, I actually felt safe. I trusted you the moment I met you. Don't ask why because I don't know. I didn't care that you had a connection to Venjix. I just felt safe." Ava said

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Dillon asked. Then came the unexpected. Ava wrapped her arms around Dillon's neck and pulled him into a hug. That was unexpected for Dillon. Dillon reacted by slipping his arms around Ava's waist. It was weird, but nice. To Dillon and Ava, the hug felt peaceful. It was warm and safe. After a while, they let each other go.

"Did that say I was lying?" Ava asked. Dillon opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Ava smiled and went up the stairs. Dillon watched as she left. Ava opened her door and looked at Dillon one last time.

"Bye." Ava said, then went in her room and closed the door. Dillon couldn't stop smiling. He went to his room and went to sleep with a smile still on his face. Ava slid down her door with her smile intact. She stood up, changed into her pjs, and lied down on her bed. Both happy at the end of the day.


	5. Chapter 5: Handshake

It's a regular day so far. Ava is wearing a blue tank top, dark green skinny jeans, and beige flats. Her hair is in a high ponytail. Ava is sitting on a chair in the kitchen. She was watching Dillon work on his car. Scott was checking under the hood of his car. Music was blasting out of his car. Ava saw Dillon get in his car and turn it on. The engine was loud. Then Scott closed his hood and lean on the door of the driver seat.

"Yo Dillon! What do you got under the hood of that heap? Six? Eight?" Scott asked, trying to annoy Dillon. But it didn't affect him.

"Twelve and then some." Dillon said. Scott laughed and shook his head. He looked at Dillon.

"Ever hear the expression 'too much of a good thing?'" Scott asked

"Oh no." Ava knew where this was headed. Dillon turned on his engine louder and fire came out for a short moment.

"Heard of it. Don't buy it." Dillon said

"You want a good thing? Listen to this music." Scott said. He turned on his engine. To Ava, she thought it wasn't that powerful.

"Four-banger all the way. Computer chip, nitrous injection. What can I say? I like to live dangerously." Scott said. Ava laughed.

"Please. Dillon lives more dangerously than you." Ava said to herself.

"Explains your hair." Dillon said. Ava laughed again.

"Hey, Ava, which car do you prefer?" Scott asked

"Do you even have to ask? Obviously, Dillon's car. It's more my style." Ava said

"Hah!" Dillon yelled to Scott. Ava smiled. She enjoyed seeing Dillon happy.

"Guys!" That was Summer. Ava looked up and saw Summer on the second floor. Dillon and Scott lowered their engines.

"You want to try to make a bit more noise left? I still got some hearing left in one ear." Summer said as she pointed to her right ear.

"Just trying to make a point." Scott said

"Keep trying." Dillon said

"Yeah, well, if you weren't beating your chest so loudly, you might have heard Dr. K trying to page Dillon over the com." Summer said

"Ranger Series Black, please report to the ranger room." They all heard Dr. K say on the com.

"I think I'm gonna go with you. I got nothing better to do." Ava said

"Knock yourself out." Dillon said. He turned off his car and got out of his car. Ava and Dillon walked to the ranger room.

"Ava, I didn't call you here." Dr. K said

"I'm bored. Thought this would interest me." Ava said

"You can stay as long as you don't interrupt. Ranger Operator Series Black, if you will, morph." Dr. K said. Ava rolled her eyes. Why couldn't Dr. K call everyone their own names? Ava sat down on a chair and was watching what Dr. K will ask Dillon to do.

"Ranger Operator Series Black." Dr. K said

"Just call me Dillon." Dillon said as he walked to the middle of the room.

"I prefer to keep our relationship as impersonal as possible." Dr. K said

"Really? 'Cause I pegged you for the warm and fuzzy type." Dillon said sarcastically

"It's easier this way." Dr. K said

"Easier for who?" Dillon asked

"Guys, stop fighting. Just train." Ava said. Dr. K continued on talking about the things the black ranger can do.

"Your ability to drive the Series Black Zord Attack vehicle is needed to add firepower to the Megazord configurations." Dr. K said. Ava sighed in relief.

"If that thing has a steering wheel, I can drive." Dillon said

"In order to channel enough energy to power the zord, you must first master your suit's five second Invincibility-Shield Burst." Dr. K said

"No offense, Doc, but how can I be sure the shield thing actually works?" Dillon asked

"The Invincibility Shield works fine. If there is a problem, it's with you." Dr. K said

"Me? I thought you didn't want to get personal." Dillon said

"Dear lord." Ava hung her head.

"To achieve maximum power, you must have absolute faith that the shield will protect you. Any doubt will disrupt the flow of energy from the bio-field." Dr. K said

"Absolute faith- got it." Dillon said

"I swear if they fight again…" Ava mumbled to herself

"We must train you to expect attacks at any time from any place. You must be accustomed to placing yourself in the path of unspeakable danger. Shall we begin?" Dr. K asked. Dillon pushed a button on his morpher and his helmet appeared on his head.

"Hey, ready when you are." Dillon said. Then two big guns pointed to Dillon's back. Ava widened her eyes and went behind her chair.

"Dillon, behind you." Ava said. She knew she wasn't supposed to interrupt them, but there were guns pointing at Dillon. How else should she react? Dillon turned around and immediately backed away once he saw the guns.

"Whoa! Wait! Now, hold on just a…" Dillon tried to take cover, but the guns blasted him first. He hit the floor.

"Ugh. Come on." Dillon complained. They continued to train for a while more. Ava didn't like seeing Dillon get beat. She wanted to help him, but she couldn't get involved. Eventually, Dillon de-morphed.

"I'm out." Dillon said. Then he just left the room before anyone could say anything. Ava sighed.

"Oh Dillon." Ava thought. She left the ranger room and went to where everyone was, except Dillon. Summer and Ziggy were playing pool as Scott watched. Flynn is making repairs on Dillon's car.

"Hey, Ava." Summer said

"Hey, Summer. Mind if I watch?" Ava asked

"Not at all." Summer said. Ava watched them play pool with Scott, but her mind was once again on Dillon.

"I wonder where is Dillon? Maybe he's in his room." Ava thought. She then focused on the pool table. Summer hit the white ball and a lot if the other numbered balls went in the holes.

"What are you, psychic or something?" Ziggy asked

"Something." Summer said as she shrugged. Ava heard footsteps. She turned around to see Dillon walking by with Dr. K speaking on the coms.

"Ranger Series Black, you still owe me three minutes of shield-sequence training." Dr. K said

"Bill me." Dillon said, not caring what Dr. K said. He went to the small refrigerator to get something to eat or drink. Instead, a gun came out in front of Dillon, similar to the one in the ranger room.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dillon said

"Shall we begin?" Dr. K said. Dillon didn't have time to respond or move away because the gun blasted him and he flew back onto a tire. He bounced off the tire and fell on his stomach with the tire falling on top of him.

"Dillon." Ava wasted no time in helping Dillon. She lifted the tire off his back and helped him sit up. As, Ava helped him, the alarm went off, signaling that something is wrong in the city. Scott, Summer, Flynn, and Ziggy, went to a screen to see what was the problem.

"It's a perimeter breach through an air intake." Scott said

"It must be a pretty small attack force. There's nothing big getting through there." Flynn said. Then the screen changed to show Colonel Truman, Scott's father.

"My forces have taken fire at the sector 9 power grid. We can't hold him off." The Colonel said. Ava helped Dillon stand so he could walk to the others.

"If Venjix takes out that grid, it could disrupt the entire southeastern hemisphere of the city shield." Dr. K said. The others went to their vehicles, except Ziggy, who rides with Flynn. Ava let go of Dillon. He walked to his car by himself. Dillon was about to get in his car until Flynn stopped him.

"Uh, don't bother, mate. I just started changing the tires on that brute." Flynn said. Ava looked down to see tires on the floor around Dillon's car. Everyone else rode off, except for Scott.

"Hey, yo, you need a lift?" Scott asked. Dillon sighed and went to Scott's car.

"Why do I feel like I'm making a mistake?" Dillon asked. He got inside Scott's car. Then Scott got inside.

"Maybe cause you're afraid… you might learn something." Scott said. Ava heard that and rolled her eyes. Scott started the engine and drove off. Ava went to the ranger lab to listen to the fight. While Ava was listening, she heard that Dillon tried to activate his Invincibility Shield, but it failed.

"He doesn't have faith." Ava said to herself. Later, the team came back and went straight to the Ranger Lab. They were talking to Dr. K, not even realizing Ava was there.

"I should go." Ava thought. She left the lab and went to the kitchen. Ava heard yelling from the Ranger Lab as she sat down on a stool. She felt completely useless. She couldn't fight by their side and she doesn't know how to work complicated technology like Dr. K does.

"Maybe it's better if I just leave. Not Corinth, just the garage. I only take up space here." Ava said in a low voice so no one could hear. She stood up and went to her room. Ava began packing her stuff. When she finished, Ava hid her bag under her bed. She didn't want anyone to find out what she was doing. Then the alarm went off.

"Another Venjix creation." Ava said. She left her room and went downstairs. Ava didn't know why she left her room, but didn't question herself. She saw the rangers, except Dillon, drive their vehicles towards the gate, but the gate suddenly closed, which caused them to stop their cars and get out.

"What happened?" Ava asked

"We don't know." Scott said

"The doors closed by themselves." Flynn said

"I thought I saw something move." Summer said

"I know this is gonna sound silly, but I would swear I just saw a human- ahh- hand." Ziggy's voice got higher when a robot hand was giving him a wedgie. Everyone's eyes widened. Ziggy was on the tips of his toes.

"Oh, for the love of Odin's beard." Flynn said

"Help me." Ziggy pleaded. Before anyone could do anything, the hand let go of Ziggy and Ziggy fell hard on the floor. The hand started to crawl away.

"Rangers, I'm picking up signs of an intruder." Dr. K said

"Really, Doctor? You think?" Scott asked sarcastically. The rangers and Ava began to follow the hand to the pool table, but lost it. Summer, Flynn, and Ziggy grabbed a pool stick for defense. Suddenly, Scott yelled.

"Ahh! It's in my shirt!" Scott yelled. He wiggled around as the hand was banging him on the pool table and rolling him around.

"Do something!" Scott said. The others grabbed their pol sticks and began whacking Scott, hoping to get the hand out.

"Not that! Not that!" Scott yelled. Ava heard a door open and turned around, looking up. Dillon came out of his room.

"You got to be kidding me." Dillon said. Instead of using the stairs, Dillon jumped off the second floor to the first without a flaw. Ava looked back at Scott, helplessly.

"Just turn around and wait! Just hold still!" Flynn yelled

"Stop!" Scott yelled. They stopped whacking Scott and noticed that the hand was gone.

"Where is it?" Ava thought. Then Dillon tripped next to is car, where the fire came out. Ava assumed the hand tripped Dillon, and assumed right. She saw the hand get inside the car and she widened her eyes.

"Dillon, move!" Ava yelled. The hand turned on Dillon's car. Ava ran to Dillon and pushed him out of the way. The fire came out where Dillon would've been if Ava didn't save him. Ava looked straight into Dillon's eyes and vise versa. Ava was on top of Dillon. She quickly got off him and stood up.

"All I do is mess up." Ava thought. Scott got off the pool table. Everyone, except Dillon, morphed into their ranger suits while Ava stood on the sidelines again. The hand went in the pool table. Ziggy tried to get it, but it was going nowhere. Then Flynn used his weapon to blow the hand out of the table, and Scott watched it. Summer used her nitro sword as a pool stick to hit towards Ziggy. Ziggy his to where Dillon and Ava were. Dillon got up and tried to fight the hand as Ava moved out of the way. Unfortunately, the hand threw Dillon across the room to the others. Then the hand was facing Ava.

"Why is it looking at me like that?" Ava thought. In the blink of an eye, the hand threw itself and Ava and grabbed her throat. It began to squeeze, preventing any oxygen from entering Ava. Ava grabbed the hand, trying to pull it off.

"Ava!" Dillon yelled. Everyone else was also concerned for Ava's safety. Ava saw them worry for her.

"If I wasn't here, this wouldn't have happened." Ava thought. With all her strength, Ava yanked the hand off her throat and threw it away from her. She fell to her knees. Ava was coughing harshly and rubbing her throat gently. There was a faint red handprint. Dillon walked to her. Ava noticed the hand appear with something it's holding.

"Guys, it has something." Ava said hoarsely. Her voice was getting hoarse because she was choked. Luckily, the others heard her and looked at the hand with a weapon.

"Oh no. It's got the laser torch!" Flynn yelled. Everyone took cover as the hand began firing at random. Ava hid behind a box. The hand changed her aim and was now shooting at the box Ava was behind.

"I really am just a pest. That's it. I'm leaving once this whole thing is over." Ava thought. Then the box exploded and Ava flew a bit in front of the small fridge. She looked up and crossed her arms in front of her face to block the laser that was coming to her. Then Dillon, who morphed, came and protected her from the laser blast with the Invincibility Shield. Dillon helped Ava stand up. She moved to the side of the fridge.

"You ok?" Dillon asked. Ava nodded. Then Tenaya's voice echoed from the hand, which is her hand.

"Nice shield. But that was five seconds, Ranger Black. Your time is up." Tenaya said

"So is yours. Right, Doc?" Dillon asked

"Shall we begin?" Dr. K asked. Dillon opened the fridge and the same gun that shot Dillon came out. The gun aimed and fired at Tenaya's hand, which got destroyed as a result. Ava heard that the rangers were going outside to take care of the situation, but she didn't bother getting it in full detail. Then a hand landed on her shoulder. Thankfully, it was Dillon and not another hand of Tenaya.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dillon asked. Ava nodded again.

"I'm fine. I promise. Thank you." Ava whispered. She wanted to conserve her voice. Dillon smiled under his helmet, but Ava couldn't see.

"Anywhere, anytime." Dillon said. He left to join his teammates. Ava stood there, thinking about what Dillon just said

"'Anywhere, anytime.'" Ava repeated. She shook her head. Ava went upstairs to her room and grabbed her bag. She went back downstairs.

"Don't turn around. Don't turn around." Ava repeated to herself in her head.

"Turn around, Ava." Dr. K's voice spoke out. Ava stopped and, hesitantly, turned around. She looked at the Dr. K screen.

"Where are you going?" Dr. K asked

"Anywhere but the garage. I'm a burden. I can't have the rangers worrying about me when they should be focused on saving the city. I'm a pest." Ava said

"On the contrary, I believe you are the one that keeps the rangers together." Dr. K said

"How?" Ava asked

"You bring their hopes up even if they don't need it. You motivate them to keep fighting for the greater good. You are one who is always there for them, especially Ranger Black. I could keep going. I have a list." Dr. K said

"Wait, why especially Dillon?" Ava asked

"It doesn't matter. The point is, this ranger team would fall apart without you. They need you." Dr. K said

"Do you really mean all that?" Ava asked

"Yes, I do. Now, put your bag in your room before the rangers get back. They just finished defeating the Nosbot." Dr. K said. Ava smiled and turned to go to her room. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked at the Dr. K screen.

"Dr. K?" Ava called out

"Yes?" Dr. K asked. Ava hesitated, and then realized there was no need for hesitation.

"Thank you." Ava said. She walked up to her room and put her bag next to her bed. She unzipped the bag so it would look like she wasn't leaving. Ava went back downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic water bottle. She drank some of it and sighed. Her voice was getting better. Ava went to the sink and grabbed a towel. She poured water on her hand and rubbed her neck. Ava dabbed her neck with the towel to dry. The handprint was disappearing. Then Ava turned around when she heard cars enter the garage. The rangers were exiting their vehicles and walked towards Ava. She put the towel away and walked towards them.

"Hey, guys. You're back early." Ava said

"Of course. That one was weak." Ziggy said

"Hey, you and Dillon fought the copters. The rest of us fought the mega sized robot." Scott said

"Doesn't matter. You won, like you always do, and always will." Ava said. The others smiled.

"Group hug." Ziggy said. And that's what they did. Everyone was in a group hug, including Ava, who was smiling.

"I won't bring myself down anymore." Ava thought. The hug separated and they all went to Dr. K's screen.

"Dr. K, I, uh… I owe you an apology." Dillon said. Ava was proud of Dillon for admitting his mistakes.

"No, I owe all of you something." Dr. K said. Then the screen shut off. Everyone looked at each other, confused. Then the door to the Ranger Lab opened and everyone walked inside. They noticed another door open to a large capsule like container. They peeked inside and saw a chair in the middle of high tech computers and equipment surrounding the capsule.

"Whoa, I bet Dr. K worked in here." Ava said. Then a voice echoed.

"Hello, Rangers." Everyone turned around to see a young girl in a lab coat with a head set mic on her. She has the voice of Dr. K.

"I'm Dr. K." The girl said. Well that explains it. Everyone else stared at her.

"What?" Dr. K asked. She lowered her mic.

"You thought I'd be taller?" Dr. K's voice changed entirely. Now, she doesn't sound like a robot or computer screen. Ava never thought a girl this young could invent everything the rangers have. All, Ava could do is smile. After all, Dr. K was the one who convinced her she was something. Ava was the first to speak out of the shocked rangers.

"Hello, Dr. K. It's nice to meet you."


	6. Chapter 6: Ranger Green

The next day, everything was going smoothly. Ava was wearing a black tank top, a white jacket, grey skinny jeans, and black boots. Ava's hair is in a half ponytail. She wanted out of the garage, so she went to walk around the city. Ava was getting use to the city and how to get around. Suddenly, she heard screams. Ava turned around to see a car flying towards her. Ava's eyes widened and she quickly ducked. She looked up and saw a Venjix attack bot walking around, attracting metal objects and making it fly everywhere.

"Ava!" Ava recognized that voice.

"Dillon." Ava said. She saw the rangers go to her, already morphed. Dillon helped her up.

"Get back to the garage. We'll handle this." Dillon said

"I know you will." Ava said. She gripped Dillon's arm for a second before leaving. She ran all the way to the garage into the ranger lab. Dr. K was on her computers, monitoring the battle.

"Dr. K, how are the rangers?" Ava asked. Dr. K nodded and spoke on her comm.

"Rangers, report." Dr. K said

"We're fine, Doc K. But the Venjix attack bot-" Scott got interrupted.

"The giant magnet ran away." Flynn said. Then the connection got cut off. One on the screens outside the ranger lab started ringing.

"I got it." Ava said. She left the ranger lab and went to the screen that was ringing. When she got to there, Ava saw Colonel Truman on the screen.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" Ava asked. Just after Ava said that, the rangers were walking in, except for Ziggy.

"Your green ranger is in jail." Colonel Truman said. Ava's eyes widened.

"What?!" Ava yelled in shock. After that, the rangers and Dr. K ran to the screen.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Dillon asked

"Your Ziggy is in jail. We need you to come down to the prison." Colonel Truman said before the screen turned black.

"Well, Ziggy is back in jail, and we need to get him out." Ava said

"You still need to be on the look out for that robot. Scott, as the team's leader, you decide what to do. I'm going back to the lab." Dr. K said before leaving. Everyone stared at Scott.

"I, umm…" Scott didn't know what to do. Ava had to butt in.

"Ok, how about this? Scott and Flynn continue searching for the attack bot. Dillon, Summer, and I go to the prison and take Dr. K with us, but on a screen. I'm gonna go inform her." Ava said. She left and went inside the lab.

"That was fast." Dillon said

"She could be a great ranger." Summer said

"That I agree on." Flynn said

"Does everyone agree on that?" Scott asked. Everyone nodded.

"Great. We'll talk with Dr. K later." Scott said. Then Ava came out. Everyone acted like nothing happened.

"She's ready. Let's go." Ava said as she held up a tablet. She started to walk away with Dillon and Summer behind her. When they got to the cell, they saw Ziggy in prison clothes again and Colonel Truman sitting in front of him. They entered the cell and Ava set up the tablet and Dr. K showed up.

"Ok, Ziggy, tell us what happened." Ava said

"It was a mistake, ok? I couldn't teleport into that vault again if I wanted to. I'm not a criminal. I'm just… incompetent." Ziggy said

"You're not incompetent, Ziggy. I know it." Ava said. Ziggy managed a weak smile. Colonel Truman looked at the screen Dr. K was on.

"Dr. K, do you vouch for this?" The Colonel asked

"I can definitely vouch for the incompetent part. As far as being a criminal, I can't say." Dr. K said

"I can." Colonel Truman said. Ava looked at Colonel Truman.

"He can't have proof that Ziggy is a criminal. He can't." Ava thought

"We checked around. When Fresno Bob came to set up his Scorpion Cartel in Corinth, you came with him, didn't you, Ziggy?" The Colonel asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Ziggy, is that true?" Ava asked. Ziggy looked at Ava for a second before hanging his head.

"But that's not solid proof. I don't even think that's proof of any kind. Ziggy is hiding something, and it's not a criminal act." Ava thought

"You know what, I don't care that Ziggy came to Corinth with this Fresno guy. It doesn't mean that Ziggy is a criminal." Ava said. Colonel Truman thought about what Ava said, but ignored it. Ava looked at Dillon and Summer.

"Can you find Fresno Bob and talk to him? Maybe he can tell us something." Ava said

"But he's a criminal. What if he could be lying?" Summer asked

"I'll know when a criminal is lying. Don't worry." Ava said

"You're the boss." Dillon said. Then they left. Ava looked back at Ziggy, who looked like he was coming out from a flashback.

"All of them. Every single one of the five cartels wants you ghosted. Now, what could you have done to make every single gangster in this city hate you?" Colonel Truman asked. Ava noticed that Ziggy wanted to speak, but kept quiet.

"Ziggy, we can help you. Whatever you did, we can protect you from Fresno Bob and his people. Please, tell us what happened." Ava asked. Ziggy hung his head again. Dillon and Summer came back.

"Hey, what did you find?" Ava asked

"According to Fresno Bob, Ziggy stole a truck full of items that cost millions." Summer said

"No one knows where that truck went, except for Ziggy." Dillon said

"Well then, that seals it. Colonel Truman, please remove the Series Green Morpher from Ziggy's wrist. He is suspended indefinitely from Project Ranger." Dr. K said

"What? Dr. K, you believe the words of a criminal, and not Ziggy?" Ava asked, a bit in shock.

"Come on, Doc. We don't even know for sure what happened." Dillon said

"We don't know because he won't tell us." Dr. K said. Colonel Truman held out his hand and Ziggy gave him his morpher.

"Ava, you will bring me the morpher. Make sure it is safe." Dr. K said. Colonel Truman gave the morpher to Ava.

"You won't be in jail too long, Ziggy. I'll find out what happened. I promise." Ava said

"Thank you, Ava." Ziggy whispered. Ava nodded and looked at Colonel Truman.

"Colonel Truman, please keep an eye on Ziggy till this is sorted out. Dillon and Summer, go help Scott and Flynn search for the attack bot. I'll go to Fresno Bob myself." Ava said. And she left the prison and made her way towards the track, where Fresno Bob and his people live in, or settling for now. Ava entered a room and saw Fresno Bob sitting on a chair.

"You Fresno Bob?" Ava asked

"What do you want, girl?" Fresno Bob asked rudely

"What happened with Ziggy that made you and your people hate him so much?" Ava asked

"Like I told the Black and Yellow Ranger, he stole a truck of valuable items." Fresno Bob said

"What was in the truck and what was it for?" Ava asked

"Medicine for Child Gamma Sickness." Fresno Bob said. Suddenly, Ava knew the whole story.

"Thank you for your time." Ava said. She turned around to leave.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about Ziggy any longer. He's being taken care of." Fresno Bob said. Ava balled her hands into fists and left, trying to resist punching him. Ava walked back towards the prison. As she walked back, she had a flashback.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Ava always visited the orphanage near where she lived once every month. She enjoyed seeing the children and they enjoyed seeing her. When it was time to visit them, Ava went inside the orphanage, but she saw only a nurse walking by._

 _"_ _Nurse Haley, where is everyone?" Ava asked. Nurse Haley looked at Ava with a big smile on her face._

 _"_ _Recovering from Child Gamma Sickness." Nurse Haley said_

 _"_ _But isn't Child Gamma Sickness medicine expensive?" Ava asked_

 _"_ _We had a whole lot of help from a nice man called Ziggy. He comes here more often than you. He gave us a truckload of that medicine for free." Nurse Haley said_

 _"_ _Wow, he's a hero to the children then." Ava said. She wasn't jealous of this Ziggy. She was grateful that he saved the children._

 ** _Flashback end_**

Ava walked into the prison and towards Ziggy's cell. When she got there, she saw it empty. Ava looked at prison guard.

"Where is Ziggy? Did you move him or something?" Ava asked. The guard shook his head. Then Ava remembered what Fresno Bob said.

" _Hey, you don't have to worry about Ziggy any longer. He's being taken care of._ "

"Oh no." Ava ran out of the prison and went running back to the track. When she got there, she saw Ziggy and Dr. K walking down the stairs. Dr. K outside? Dr. K is in a school uniform with a white cloak and an untested invention, which Ava is guessing is now tested.

"Ziggy, you're ok." Ava said

"Yup, thanks to Dr. K." Ziggy said. Ava looked at Dr. K.

"I'm guessing you found out the real story." Ava said

"Yes, I did." Dr. K said. Ava held up the Green Morpher.

"May I?" Ava asked. Dr. K nodded. Ava held the morpher to Ziggy, who took it back.

"I believe you have a job to do, Green Ranger." Ava said. Ziggy smiled as he out his morpher back on his wrist.

"Thank you both, for believing in me." Ziggy said

"Anytime. Now go." Ava said. Ziggy nodded and ran to help his fellow teammates and friends. Ava noticed the gangsters in their underwear.

"I'm guessing the weapon is officially tested now, hasn't it?" Ava asked

"It is." Dr. K said. Ava laughed.

"It's been a long day. Let's go back and wait for the rangers." Ava said. Dr. K nodded and they both walked side by side to the garage. After a long but nice walk, the two made it to the garage and went inside the ranger lab. They made it just in time to hear that the rangers won the battle and the attack bot was destroyed. Later, the rangers came back and Dr. K planned on working with Ziggy to improve the teleportation power. Ava decided to stay and watch. Ziggy was on the platform with his ranger suit on and without his helmet. Dr. K is on her computers while Ava stood next to her.

"Come on, Doc, admit it." Ziggy said with a smile.

"You are just another piece of equipment to me, Ranger Green." Dr. K said

"We're friends. You and I are friends. Is that so bad?" Ziggy asked with that smile still there.

"Yes, I think so." Dr. K said

"You just don't want to admit it. You like everyone on the team. And you are my friend too, no matter how much you deny it." Ava said. Dr. K shook her head.

"Now, will you please concentrate on the teleportation exercise?" Dr. K asked. Ziggy pushed a button on his morpher and his helmet appeared on his head.

"Ok, but first of all, I just want to point out that you came outside, out of doors, to save me. Now that means something." Ziggy said. Dr. K said nothing. Ziggy got ready to teleport. Then he disappeared in a green flash. Ava and Dr. K heard noises from… the ceiling? They looked up to see Ziggy stuck on the bars on the ceiling. Ava couldn't hold it in and let out her laughter.

"We're in a dome. It doesn't count." Dr. K said

"Sorry, Ziggy. Can't help you. You got up there. You got to get down there. Good luck." Ava said. She left the lab. Ava was heading to her room, until she saw Dillon. Dillon didn't look back at Ava, but she was all he could think about. When Ava looked away, Dillon looked at her and watched as she disappeared into her room. She consumed his thoughts both day and night. Dillon finally admitted it to himself, but didn't dare admit it to anyone else.

"I'm in love with you, Ava."


	7. Chapter 7: Ranger Red

Ava watched as the rangers left the garage to fight Venjix intruders. Scott went with Ziggy to a playground that had Grinders. Dillon, Flynn, and Summer went somewhere else invaded with Grinders. She then returned to the Ranger Lab to listen in on the fight. It may be lonely since Dr. K had to focus on the rangers and their movements, but it was worth it to see the rangers moving towards victory and the defeat of Venjix. She is wearing a white hoodie with grey stripes, a light brown shirt under the hoodie, jean shorts, and purple converse shoes. Ava then noticed a screen to see five colorful columns appear.

"Looks like they morphed." Ava said

"Locking onto Attack Bot. Sending coordinates." Dr. K said as she sent the location of the Attack Bot. The rangers regrouped, but no Attack Bot was found.

"This can't be right. The coordinates are right where we're standing." Flynn said

"Have you ever considered checking underground?" Ava asked

"Ava is correct. The coordinates are accurate. The Venjix Attack Bot is traveling north in a subterranean mining tunnel 28 meters below your current location." Dr. K said

"Doc K, down-morph the remote Croc Carrier Zord." Scott said. Dr. K was immediately on it.

"Down-morphing and launching of new remote zord initiated." Dr. K said. Ava could hear everything the rangers were saying and she could figure out what they were doing. Now, Ziggy pulled out the Croc Carrier disk to call the zord. Unfortunately, Ziggy yelled in pain.

"Ziggy!" Ava yelled, worried for him. Then she heard all the rangers yell in pain. The Croc Carrier shot out from right below the rangers.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dillon asked

"The zord went haywire." Ava said

"Misfired zord will hit city electrical tower in 3, 2, 1, impact." Dr. K said. Ava could hear the faint sound of the tower collapsing outside from where she was standing.

"There are people over there." Ava said

"Guys, we have to go back and help." Summer said. They all agreed, but Dr. K stopped them.

"Negative, Rangers. You will continue pursuit of escaping Attack Bot per my orders." Dr. K said

"But Dr. K, there are lives at stake." Ava said. Dr. K chose to ignore her. After a moment of suspense, Ava sighed in relief. The rangers decided to go and help the civilians at the city electrical tower.

"Doc K, threat is neutralized." Scott said. Ava smiled, but Dr. K thought the opposite.

"Negative, Ranger Series Red. You've allowed the target to escape. And from the look of it, it may be the most dangerous Attack Bot Venjix has ever created." Dr. K said

"Over exaggerate much?" Ava thought. She knew the rangers could handle anything that comes their way. After the rangers got back, Ava went to greet them.

"Dr. K might not think so, but you made the right decision to save those people." Ava said

"But we also let that Attack Bot get away. And Dr. K said it's the most dangerous one we've faced." Scott said

"If you would have let those people get hurt or worse, you would be no better than Venjix. Trust me. You made the right choice. And besides, you can beat this bot. I know it." Ava said

"Thanks, Ava." Scott said

"Anytime." Ava said. She noticed that Dillon was looking at her. She gave him a quick smile before going to the kitchen. Dillon smiled, but immediately lost it when he realized he was still around his teammates. Ava went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. She was about to take a sit, until Dr. K called the rangers for a meeting to discuss the Croc Carrier. She walked over with them. She noticed Ziggy sleeping on top of a bowl of cereal.

"Poor Ziggy." Ava thought, trying not to laugh. Dr. K began speaking.

"The energy to size ratio makes it impossible to power the Croc Carrier without an independently operating bio-entity aboard." Dr. K said

"Doc, you said the whole unmanned-zord would work." Dillon said

"Theoretically." Dr. K said

"But you said we'd be near." Flynn said

"We will." Dr. K said

"Then how do you possibly expect us--?" Flynn was interrupted.

"Guys, don't ambush her." Ava said, looking at Flynn.

"If it really was impossible, do you think she would be telling you guys this?" Ava asked. She looked at Dr. K.

"It just won't be that easy to solve, but it can be done." Ava said

"Correct. It will require a remote flux overthruster core reactor." Dr. K said

"I'm not sure we can find this kind of technology in the city." Summer said

"We're not gonna find one in the city, and we're not going to build one either." Dr. K said

"But?" Ava asked. There was always another side of things.

"Look, Doc, the suspense is killing me here. Do you know where we can get one of those things or not?" Dillon asked

"Nope." Dr. K said. She turned to Scott, who was staring at the screen with the overthruster.

"But he does." Dr. K said. Everyone was looking at him, but Ava was the only one to notice a sad look on his face.

"Scott? Is everything alright?" Ava asked

"Yeah. I just need to talk to my father." Scott said. He took his car and drove out of the garage. Ava wasn't convinced that he was alright. She walked up to her room and picked up something from her bag. She tied the stings to a hoop in her pants and walked back downstairs.

"I'm gonna follow him. Just in case." Ava said

"Good luck." Dillon said

"Thanks. And will someone please help Ziggy?" Ava asked. Before anyone could respond, Ava left. She walked out of the garage and headed to the Control Tower. But she noticed Scott's car at the gates of the city. Changing her route, she walked towards the car. She saw Scott get out of his car and leave the city.

"What is he doing?" Ava asked herself. She secretly followed Scott out of the city. When they got a good few feet away from the city, Ava decided to make her presence known.

"So, the overthruster is out here?" Ava asked. Scott turned around so quick, he almost fell.

"Ava? What are you doing here?" Scott asked

"I could ask you the same." Ava said

"I'm here to get the overthruster." Scott said

"If you knew it was here, why'd you have to talk to your father?" Ava asked. Scott looked away.

"It's complicated." Scott said

"Then make it easy." Ava said. Scott looked back at her.

"My brother, Marcus, died trying to get people to safety. His plane had a flux overthruster. The plane crashed, now I'm trying to find it." Scott said

"I'm sorry about your brother." Ava said

"Thanks. Let's just look for the crash site. It's somewhere around here." Scott said. Ava and Scott walked a bit farther from the city. Ava looked around and noticed parts of a plane scattered in a single area.

"Is it over there?" Ava asked Scott

"Yes, it is. Let's go." Scott said. They ran to the crash site.

"Start searching." Scott said. They each took a side. Ava was searching through the debris when she found a red letter that says 'Confidential.' It was under something that looked like a tiny missile or bomb.

"Scott, you know what this is?" Ava said, holding up the letter. Scott looked at the letter.

"Yeah, I do." Scott said. He came to Ava with the flux overthruster in his hand. Suddenly, they were being shot at. They looked around and found out that it was Grinders who were shooting at them. They were with an Attack Bot.

"Great. They found us." Ava said sarcastically.

"Take that bomb. We may need it." Scott said. Ava picked up the bomb and ran with Scott. They were running towards the city when they turned their head to make sure that there were no Grinders behind them. There wasn't any for a second, until two Grinders in motorbikes appeared, chasing them. They managed to avoid the Grinders and hid behind a small hill of machinery.

"As if this day can't get any worse." Ava said. Then Ava started to cough harshly.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Scott asked, worried for his friend.

"The toxic air is getting to me." Ava said. She untied the thing she brought with her and put it over her mouth. She tied the stings around her ears and stopped coughing.

"What is that thing?" Scott asked

"Its a mask I invented to keep out any life-threatening gasses." Ava said

"That looks cool." Scott said

"Thanks, but no time to get distracted. Throw the bomb." Ava said

"Right." Scott said. He attached something on top of the bomb and threw it at the Grinders. It exploded, taking the two Grinders with it.

"We gotta move. The city is close now." Ava said. She picked up the overthruster. They got up and started to run, but it wasn't far when they were being surrounded by laser blasts. They dropped to the ground and found themselves surrounded by Grinder pointing their guns at them.

"Oh no." Ava thought. Then more laser blasts came, but aimed at the Grinders and left Scott and Ava unharmed. They looked in the direction the blasts came from. It came from Colonel Truman and his group of soldiers.

"Dad?" Scott couldn't believe it. Scott and Ava ran to the Jeep. They got on the back.

"Let's move! We'll never get the shield back up in time." Colonel Truman said as he put on his seatbelt. He looked at Hicks.

"What are you waiting for-- a light to change?" Colonel Truman asked

"No, sir!" Hick said. He drove towards the gates and got into the city. Ava took off her mask and tied it back on the hoop. When they turned around, they saw the Grinders and Attack Bot got through gates and inside the city.

"Ava, get this to Dr. K." Scott said

"Be careful, Scott." Ava said. Scott nodded and turned to his father.

"Get Ava to Dr. K. I'll handle this." Scott said

"This was reckless and dangerous. If Marcus were here--" Colonel Truman was comparing his sons again. Scott spoke before he could say anything else.

"If Marcus were here... he would have done it himself." Scott said. Scott's father hesitated, but let Scott go to take care of the Attack Bot.

"Let's go, sir." Ava said. Hicks started to drive towards the garage.

"Sir, I know it's not my place to say this, but if you keep comparing Scott to Marcus, you're gonna lose him. You already lost one son. You don't wanna risk losing the other one." Ava said. Scott's father stayed silent, thinking about Ava's words. They finally got to the garage. They got off and went inside. They all went inside the Ranger Lab. Dillon, Ziggy, and Dr. K were inside.

"I have the overthruster." Ava said. She handed it to Dr. K and she began working.

"Ava!" Both boys were glad to see her alive and well. Ziggy hugged her. Ava returned the hug.

"Hey. Nice to be back." Ava said. They let each other go.

"We got a bit frightened when we heard that you went outside the dome." Ziggy said

"Even tough bad boy Dillon was scared?" Ava asked

"I knew you could handle yourself." Dillon said

"He won't admit it." Ziggy said. Ava laughed.

"It's fine. I'm just glad to be back." Ava said

"Doc, did you get the overthruster?" Scott asked. Dr. K plugged in one last thing before returning to her computer.

"Flux overthruster is online." Dr. K said

"Black, Green, you are go for Croc Carrier sequencing." Scott said

"Good luck." Ava said, repeating what Dillon said to her before. Dillon smirked at her. He and Ziggy left to join the fight. Ava stayed in the lab with Dr. K, Colonel Truman, and Hicks. They were listening to the fight on the monitors.

"The Croc Carrier isn't malfunctioning. Dillon and Ziggy created the ValveMax Megazord." Ava said. Then, the Megazord destroyed that Attack Bot with ease. Ava looked at Scott's father and Hick, who had smiles on their faces, both proud of Scott.

"It's all clear. This is Ranger Red signing out." Scott said

"Roger that." Scott's father said

"And nice work, Ranger Red." Hick said. One look from Colonel Truman and they both lost their smiles.

"Sir, don't push it away. Let it be." Ava said. Colonel Truman looked at Ava and nodded. Then they heard light snoring. They looked at Dr. K, who was sleeping in her seat.

"It has been a long day. You should go now. And don't forget what I said, Colonel Truman." Ava said

"I won't." Colonel Truman said.

"And I believe this belongs to you." Ava said. She took out the red letter from her pocket and gave it to him. Scott's father stared at the letter.

"Thank you." Scott's father said. He and Corporal Hicks left to return to the Control Tower. Ava let Dr. K sleep and left the lab. She saw the Rangers come inside.

"Be quiet. Dr. K is sleeping. Do not disturb her." Ava said

"Really?" Ziggy asked. Ava nodded.

"You all must be tired, so go and get some rest. You've earned it." Ava said. They all went their separate ways to their rooms.

"Hey, Ava." Dillon called out

"Yeah?" Ava said. When everyone else was far enough, Dillon spoke.

"I'm glad you're safe." Dillon said

"Thanks. Same to you." Ava said. She went upstairs to her room. Dillon wanted desperately to tell her, but he didn't have the courage.

"Soon hopefully." Dillon thought. He wanted to tell her that he's in love with her.

"Soon."


	8. Chapter 8: Ava Mavis: Part 1

Ava was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, confused and bored. Ava is wearing a white shirt, grey skinny jeans, and purple boots. She also has on a black leather jacket with a design of purple angel wings on the back. Ava put her hair in a simple low bun with a streak coming out from each side. Everyone was in the Ranger lab discussing who knows what with Dr. K. They, along with Dr. K, told Ava she couldn't go in because it was for Rangers only.

"I've always been with them. What changed?" Ava thought. Ava sighed and wrote something on a sticky note she found. She stood up, put the note of the fridge, and left the garage.

"I can't stay still in one place too long." Ava thought. She was walking down the streets of Corinth.

Inside the Ranger Lab

"Do you all agree on Ava being Ranger Purple?" Dr. K asked. Everyone nodded.

"Does she need to preform a series of tests like Dillon?" Summer asked

"Not really since she has proven herself many times before." Dr. K said

"Shouldn't she be here to know about this?" Dillon said

"I believe it would be better to plan this out before saying anything. She may not want to accept this." Dr. K said

"I saw her fight against Tenaya and a group of Grinders. Ask Dillon, he was there." Ziggy said

"She's also helped me in retrieving the flux overthruster. And that poison mask she made proves that she's smart." Scott said

"I can't deny that. If you want, you can go tell her now." Dr. K said

"Awesome. Come on." Flynn said. They left the Ranger lab, but there was no sign of Ava.

"Where is she?" Summer asked. They started calling out Ava's name, no response.

"Guys." Flynn said. The others went to Flynn, who was in the kitchen.

"It's alright. She left a note. Ava's fine." Flynn said. He handed Dillon the note and Dillon read it out loud.

"'Hey, guys. I wish I could tell you where I am if you need me, but I have no idea where I'm going. Just wandering around Corinth. Getting to know the city. Got bored, but I'll be back soon'." Dillon said. He gave the note back to Flynn.

"So, divide and conquer?" Ziggy asked

"First one to find Ava, calls the others." Summer said

"Alright. Let's go." Scott said. Flynn flipped over the note.

"Wait, there's some writing on the back." Flynn said

"What's it say?" Scott said

"'P.S. I took one of your lollipops, Dillon. Hope you don't mind.'" Flynn said

"Of course." Dillon said. They all laughed for a short moment. Then they left the garage in search of Ava.

With Ava

Ava was walking near the stores of Corinth with a lemon flavored lollipop in her mouth. There was nothing to do, but walk. Walking around Corinth was a good way to get to know how to get around the city. You never know when you might need it. Ava was listening music on her phone with one earbud on. She was listening to the same song, Still Worth Fighting For by My Darkest Days. Ava was humming the lyrics to herself. She loves that song.

"I wonder Dillon is doing." Ava thought. He was all Ava could think about. Dillon is smart, cute, kind, caring. Ava could go on. Dillon captured her heart, and Ava didn't want it back. It's been a while since Ava admitted to herself that she is in love with Dillon. But Ava doesn't think that Dillon would return her feelings, so she never told him or anyone. Ava found a trashcan and threw away the lollipop stick. That was a good lemon lollipop.

Ava's thoughts were interrupted by the screams of the civilians. She turned around to see the people running away from Tenaya and a large group of Grinders. Ava saw a child stare at the Tenaya while Tenaya was walking towards the kid. Ava quickly took off her earbuds and shoved it in her pocket where her phone was. She ran to them.

"Tenaya!" Ava yelled. Tenaya looked up. Ava did a front flip over the kid and kicked Tenaya back. Without waiting to see what was Tenaya's reaction, Ava lifted the kid in her arms and ran toward the mother, who was screaming for her child.

"Here. Now, run." Ava said

"Thank you so much." The mother said. She ran away with her child. Ava looked back to see an angry Tenaya walking towards her. No Rangers in sight.

"Well, can't go back now." Ava said. She ran to Tenaya and they began to fight. The Rangers and Dr. K weren't going to be happy with this.

With Dillon

Dillon searched one part of Corinth for Ava. So far, no luck. The others haven't had much luck either.

"Where could she be? It's not like she left Corinth." Dillon thought. His thoughts were interrupted by his morpher ringing. Dillon put his morpher near his face so he could hear and speak. It was Dr. K.

"Rangers, there is a disturbance in the city. I'm sending you the coordinates." Dr. K said. Dillon got the coordinates and began to run. Once he got there, the others arrived. They saw about twenty Grinders.

"Doesn't seem much." Ziggy said. Then something caught Dillon's eye. It caught everyone's eye.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dillon said. Unfortunately, it was. Ava was fighting Tenaya, with no protection or weapons or anything.

"It is." Flynn said

"Ava's fighting Tenaya." Summer said

"We have to help her. It's morphing time." Scott said. The team morphed. They ran towards Tenaya and Ava. Ava saw them, but unfortunately, Tenaya did too.

"Grinders!" Tenaya yelled. The Grinders went to fight and distract the Rangers from getting to Ava. Because of the Rangers, Ava got distracted.

"Hah!" Tenaya yelled. Before Ava could do anything, Tenaya kicked Ava on the hip and it felt painful. Ava flew back into a concrete wall. She hit her back hard and fell to the ground.

"Aah!" Ava yelled in pain. She wrapped her arm around the hip Tenaya kicked. Dillon looked over at Ava, desperate to get to her, but the Grinders weren't being helpful. They never are. Tenaya had a smirk on her face as she walked towards Ava. Ava was on her knees, trying to get up. Tenaya kicked her down again.

"You had your chance to give me the Purple Morpher, but chose not to. I'm gonna take you back to Venjix. You can guess what's gonna happen then." Tenaya said. She kicked Ava one more time and Ava slipped into the darkness. Dillon watched the whole thing as he fought the Grinders.

"No!" Dillon watched as Tenaya slung Ava over her shoulder. Ava's phone and earbuds fell out of her pocket. Tenaya looked at Dillon.

"Say goodbye to your precious Ava." Tenaya said. She began to walk away.

"No!" Dillon said. He pushed some Grinders aside and ran to Tenaya, but he couldn't make it. Tenaya called some more Grinders that were hidden to attack. Soon, the Rangers were out of sight for Tenaya. She went to the gates of the city. She threw Ava onto a jeep that just happened to be there. What luck. Two Grinders were there, guarding.

"Place something over her." Tenaya said. The Grinders placed a thin large light brown blanket over Ava to shield her from the toxic air. Tenaya started the jeep and she drove out of the city.

"Venjix will be so happy." Tenaya said

Back with the Rangers

They have finally destroyed all the Grinders in the area. Unfortunately, this wasn't a victory. Dillon walked towards Ava's phone and earbuds. He kneeled down and picked them up.

"They took Ava." Dillon said, gritting his teeth as he stood up.

"Dillon, calm down. We need to go back to the lab and discuss a strategy." Summer said

"We need to go after her now." Dillon said

"Dillon, we all care about her. But we need a plan." Flynn said

"We can't go barging into Venjix's palace unprepared." Scott said

"Venjix could be turning Ava into a robot, and we're sitting here, doing nothing!" Dillon said

"Dillon, I know you want to save Ava more than anything. But it won't do her any good if we're captured or defeated." Ziggy said. Dillon stayed quiet for a moment. He looked at his teammates, and his friends.

"Fine. But it better be quick." Dillon said

"It will. Let's go." Scott said. They began to head back to the garage. During the whole time they walked back, Dillon stared at Ava's phone. It wasn't even five minutes and it was like the rangers lost the will to have hope. Ava was the heart of the team. She was everything to them. She was everything to Dillon. Dillon gripped tight on Ava's phone.

"Ava, I will find you. Just hold on." Dillon thought

With Ava

Ava was half conscious and could see her surroundings now. But she couldn't move, even though she was moving. Her legs were being dragged on the floor, unable to feel anything at the moment. Ava looked to her left. Two Grinders held her arm. When Ava looked to her right, Tenaya held her other arm. They were dragging her to who knows where. Then she remembered something as her eyes widened. When Ava refused to give Tenaya the Purple morpher, Tenaya said that she was going to turn Ava into something like her. A Generation 7.

"No, this isn't happening." Ava thought. She groaned and moved a bit, trying to regain full consciousness.

"You're awake, and moving, I see. Doesn't matter. You are not going anywhere until I talk with Venjix. He'll have plans for you. You get to stay in here." Tenaya said. Ava lifted her head. She saw a room with a bench that's connected to the wall. Other than that, it was an empty steel room. Tenaya and the Grinders threw Ava into the room. Ava was thrown onto the hard cold floor. She weakly lifted herself just enough to see the two Grinders leaving. Tenaya smirked evilly.

"See you later." Tenaya said. Then she closed the steel door and locked it. Ava knew what Tenaya meant by that. Feeling too weak, Ava let herself down to the floor. Too weak to move, not fully conscious either. Ava couldn't do anything, but wait. Wait for the Rangers to rescue her, or wait to be turned into a Generation 7. Finding very little hope in her situation, Ava could only get one last thing out of her mind.

"Dillon, please, help me." Ava slipped away.


	9. Chapter 9: Ava Mavis: Part 2

Back at the garage, things were not going so well. Everyone kept arguing about how to save Ava, Dillon mostly.

"Dr. K, do you have any ideas on how to do this?" Scott asked

"I am trying to figure out who to send for Ava and who should stay." Dr. K said

"I'm going. That's for sure." Dillon said

"Since you have spent time out of the dome, you can go." Dr. K said

"But how can we protect her from the toxic atmosphere?" Flynn said

"I got it." Scott said. He ran out of the Ranger lab. A few minutes later, he came back with a mask.

"When I was getting the flux overthruster, the air was getting to her. She put on her poison mask she made herself and she could breathe again." Scott said

"That is really smart." Dr. K said. Scott handed Dillon the mask. Dillon was the one going to save Ava after all.

"How do we even know if Tenaya chose to leave Ava out in the open with no protection? What if Tenaya left Ava out there to..?" Summer couldn't bear to finish that question.

"Ava told me to always have hope. So, I'm hoping that she's alive. That's good enough for me." Ziggy said. Dr. K came up with a solution.

"Alright, Ranger Black, you will be going to rescue Ava. The rest of you will stay here to defend the city." Dr. K said

"I'm not coming back until I'm with Ava." Dillon said

"Good luck, Dillon." Ziggy said

"Be careful." Summer said

"I will be." Dillon said

"We know you'll get Ava, mate." Flynn said

"Just come back, ok?" Scott asked

"Ok." Dillon said. Then Dillon went to where the cars were. He took his car and drove away. Dillon was determined to get Ava back, no matter what it takes.

"I'm coming for you, Ava." Dillon thought

With Ava

Ava was fully conscious now. She can walk now, but she has nowhere to go. Ava is trapped inside Venjix palace. All she could do is wait. Wait for the Rangers to rescue her. Wait for her friends to come. Wait for Dillon. Ava hated waiting, but she had no choice. Suddenly, the door opened. Ava walked backwards as Tenaya walked in.

"Venjix has decided." Tenaya said

"And what? I'm gonna be your sister?" Ava asked sarcastically

"Something like that." Tenaya said. Ava's eyes widened.

"He's decided to make you a Generation 7. Of course, you already knew what you were in for when you didn't hand me the Purple Morpher." Tenaya said

"Venjix will never win." Ava said

"Oh, yes, he will. Now be a good girl until the preparations are ready." Tenaya said. She turned around and was about walk away.

"Wait, Tenaya." Ava said. Tenaya turned around.

"What?" Tenaya asked

"Do you not see?" Ava asked

"What are you talking about? Not see what?" Tenaya asked

"You use to be human. Venjix captured you and wiped your memory. He turned you into what you are now. He took you from your home, your family. If you help me, I can help you." Ava said. Tenaya looked like she got angry. She walked towards Ava.

"Venjix saved me." Tenaya said

"No, he didn't. He's using you, and when that use for you is gone, he'll kill you with no hesitation." Ava said

"You're wrong. You will always be wrong. Now shut up and stay still." Tenaya said. She walked away from Ava and closed the door. Ava sat down on the bench.

"Please get here soon." Ava pleaded. She was hoping the Rangers would get here fast.

With Dillon

Dillon is driving through the wasteland. It was him up against Venjix and his minions. Dillon was willing to fight with all his energy to get Ava. He wasn't going to give up. Not now, not ever. In the distance, Dillon saw Venjix palace. Dillon parked his car behind the place where no one can find it. He made sure no one saw him and got out of the car.

"I should morph, just in case." Dillon thought. Dillon morphed into his Ranger suit. He took out his Nitro Blaster and got ready if any Grinders came. There was a back door that was unlocked.

"They might've been expecting me. I'll go in and come back with Ava. Then we drive away." Dillon thought. Dillon entered through the back door. He carefully watched where he was walking. Dillon didn't want to bump into some Grinders. Finally, he made it to the prison cell Ava was being kept in. It might have taken him a while, but he found her. Dillon looked inside the small window. He saw Ava sitting on the bench with her hands in her hair. Ava's head touched her knees. Her hair fell over her shoulders. Thankfully, she didn't have any injuries.

"She looks so miserable." Dillon thought. He backed away and aimed his blaster at the lock. He shot the lock three times and the system shorted out. The door opened. Ava didn't lift her head to look at him.

"Ava." Dillon said. Ava's head shot up. Her eyes met Dillon. Ava smiled.

"Dillon." Ava said. Dillon smiled under his helmet. Ava didn't think about what happened next. She quickly stood up and hugged Dillon. Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, but not too tight. Ava didn't think at all. Dillon was a little shocked, but returned the hug.

"Thank God, she's safe." Dillon thought. Unfortunately for either of them, their hug couldn't last long.

"Come on, Ava. We gotta go." Dillon said

"Alright." Ava said. Dillon grabbed Ava's hand and started to lead her towards the exit. There were many Grinders, so they tried their best to avoid them. Then Dillon's morpher ringed.

"Dillon, are you there, mate?" It was Flynn. Dillon lifted his morpher to his mouth so he can speak clearly.

"Yeah, and I got Ava." Dillon said

"Great. The sooner you get back, the better." Flynn said

"Be there soon." Dillon said. The communication ended. After running through the maze that is Venjix palace for a while, they finally got to the exit where Dillon's car was. They both got in Dillon's car. Dillon de-morphed.

"How did you even get pass the Grinders that's guarding the front side?" Ava asked

"Grinders aren't that smart." Dillon said

"Fair point." Ava said

"I don't think we have a chance of getting out unnoticed. I'm gonna have to drive like our lives depends on it." Dillon said

"'Cause it does." Ava said

"Ok, then. Let's go." Dillon said. He started his car and immediately drove away. No reason to do it silently. Now there were about ten Grinders on motorbikes following them.

"Dillon, do you have anymore thermix charges?" Ava asked

"Yeah. Under you." Dillon said. Ava grabbed a thermix charge, and she accidentally activated, like Ziggy.

"Oops. Deja vu." Ava said. She stood up a bit and grabbed the bomb. She opened the window.

"Go for it, Ava." Dillon said. Ava poked her head out the window and threw the bomb at the Grinders. As expected, it blew up, along with the Grinders. All of them.

"Are they gone?" Dillon asked. Ava looked back. They were all gone.

"I think. I don't see them anymore." Ava said

"Good. Let's just focus on getting back to the dome now. Contact Scott." Dillon said. Ava grabbed Dillon's phone-like morpher and called Scott. Scott answered on the first ring.

"Dillon, you have Ava? Is she ok?" Scott asked. Ava smiled.

"I'm ok, Scott." Ava said

"Ava! Oh, man. We were so worried about you." Scott said

"Well, I'm coming back to see everyone soon. Dillon and I are coming near the gates. Can you open them?" Ava asked

"Sure. We're on it." Scott said. The call ended. Later, they got to the gates of the city, which were open for them. Scott, Summer, Flynn, and Ziggy were there too, waiting for them. There were also some soldiers and Scott's father, ready for anything. Ava and Dillon got out of the car. Scott, Summer, Flynn, and Ziggy ran towards them.

"Ava, you're ok." Summer said. The two girls hugged.

"Yeah, I am." Ava said. Then Summer let her go. Scott stood in front of Ava.

"You're safe now." Scott said

"I was always safe. I knew you guys would be there for me." Ava said

"Of course you knew, lassie." Flynn said

"We'll always be there for you." Ziggy said. Then Scott's father walked towards the group.

"The gate closed. We're safe for now." Colonel Truman said

"Thank you, sir." Ava said

"Anything you need, you can ask me." Scott's father said. Then he left with his troops. All that was left were the Rangers and Ava.

"We should head back to Dr. K." Scott said. Everyone agreed.

Time skip

The day was turning into night. It had been a rough day for everyone. Ava was still in her clothes. She was downstairs where the kitchen and the vehicles were. She went to Dillon's car and leaned against it. She lifted her left wrist to look at her new morpher. Ava became the RPM Purple Ranger.

Operator Ranger Series Purple.

"I still can't believe it." Ava thought. When Ava found out that she was chosen to be a Ranger, she was just shocked. Who wouldn't be? And it was so sudden.

Flashback

Just after arriving back to the garage, Ava was led by her friends to the Ranger Lab, where Dr. K was waiting. Once she got there, Ava saw Dr. K in her chair. Dr. K stood up and walked towards Ava.

"Ava, I assume you returned without harm?" Dr. K asked

"Yes, I did." Ava said

"I'm glad because there's something I need to ask you." Dr. K said

"What is it?" Ava asked. Then her friends went over to stand beside Dr. K. Ava was confused. They were smiling, except Dr. K.

"Guys, what's going on?" Ava asked. Dr. K walked towards Ava.

"Ava, would you like to be the Purple Ranger?" Dr. K asked. Ava's eyes widened and put her hands on her chest.

"Me? Why me?" Ava asked

"You have proved yourself time and time again." Dr. K said. Ava looked at her friends.

"You all agree on this?" Ava asked. The Rangers looked at each other without losing their smiles. They looked at Ava again.

"We do. Dillon was the first to suggest it to me, then we talked to Dr. K and she immediately agreed." Scott said. Ava looked at Dillon.

"When did this happen?" Ava asked

"When we bailed you out of jail. From the very beginning." Dillon said. Ava looked at Dr. K.

"Will you accept it?" Dr. K asked. Ava looked at her friends once for to see them nodding. Ava smiled and looked at Dr. K.

"I will."

Flashback end

Later, Ava morphed, making her permanently the Purple Ranger. Her friends were really happy. Ava could tell Dr. K was happy to complete the set of Rangers. Ava was so glad that she could help out more. Then she heard footsteps behind her.

"You're still awake." It was Dillon. Ava got off his car and turned around. He was walking towards her.

"Yeah, after everything that has happened today, I just couldn't sleep." Ava said. Dillon was right in front of her now. All Ava could do is stare into his eyes. Ava nervously laughed.

"You know there's something called personal space, right?" Ava said. Dillon also laughed nervously.

"Right, sorry." Dillon said. He took two steps back. Two small steps. Ava crossed her arms.

"So, what kept you up?" Ava asked

"I don't need sleep. I have robot parts in me." Dillon said. Ava sighed as she uncrossed her arms. She grabbed Dillon's hands with hers and lifted them up to his chest. She gently squeezed them. Dillon's heart skipped a beat.

"Do you feel my hands?" Ava asked

"Y-Yeah." Dillon said

"Robots don't feel. Humans do." Ava said. She let his hands go. Dillon and Ava missed each other's warmth, but neither knew what the other was thinking. Then Ava put her right hand on his cheek. Dillon looked straight into Ava's brown eyes.

"Do you feel that?" Ava asked. Dillon couldn't speak. He simply nodded. Ava took her hand off his cheek.

"Just because you have robot parts in you doesn't mean you're a robot. No matter what anyone says, you're human. I believe it. Our friends believe it. Can you believe it?" Ava asked. Dillon smiled.

"Yeah, I can believe it." Dillon said. Ava smiled. He then found himself staring at Ava. He couldn't look away. How could he when she was showing off her beautiful smile, her soft hair, her eyes. Her eyes were so hypnotizing. He was going to tell her. He had to. Dillon can't deny it.

"Ava?" Dillon asked

"Yeah?" Ava asked

"I need to tell you something." Dillon said

"What is it?" Ava asked. Dillon took one step forward. Ava's back was pressed up against Dillon's car. Before Ava could do anything, Dillon pulled Ava into a hug. Ava wanted to give into his warmth, so she did. Ava wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt Dillon's breathe on her neck. Her heart was beating fast.

"What's this for?" Ava asked. Dillon pulled his head away and looked at Ava.

"I can't, Ava." Dillon said

"Can't what?" Ava asked

"I can't deny my feelings." Dillon said

"Your feelings for what?" Ava asked

"For you." Dillon said. Ava's heart skipped a beat.

"I have to ask now. Do you feel the same for me?" Dillon asked. Ava nodded her head.

"Yes." Ava said. They both smiled at each other. Then Dillon started to lean in. Ava knew where this was going. They had been waiting for this for a while.

Dillon placed his lips onto Ava's. Ava's eyes closed and returned the kiss. Dillon kept his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Ava kept her arms around his neck. Dillon lifted his right hand and tangled it in Ava's hair. He pulled Ava's head closer to deepen the kiss. Ava felt fireworks. It felt like everything she wanted. With every second that passed, the kiss felt more passionate. Every feeling they had for each other was exchanged in that one moment. Then Dillon and Ava leaned back a little. Their lips parted, but they still brushed each other gently.

"I will always be there for you." Ava said

"Hey, you stole my line." Dillon said. They laughed. They kissed again, and they stayed that way for a while. They couldn't be happier.


	10. Chapter 10: Ranger Yellow: Part 1

Recently after the incident, Ava was adjusting well to being Ranger Purple. Her power that came along with the suit were pretty cool. Including her weapon and Zord.

To start, Ava's Zord is a purple fox. Ava liked foxes. Especially fennec foxes. They were the cutest. Then, she found out her weapon was a Plasma Naginata. The blades were mechanical, not steel or iron or anything like that. Only technology works against technology in this world. Finally, like everyone else, Ava's suit comes with a power. Ava can use something called Plasma Jump. Basically, Ava can jump higher than any person and it sets off a miniature earthquake within five feet of her. It only affects the enemy, which was pretty useful if a civilian or ranger was nearby.

Anyway, the Rangers and Dr. K were currently at the Corinth Control Tower where Colonel Truman works at to answer some questions from a group of kids. The Rangers and Dr. K are on a platform together. Ava stood between Dillon and Dr. K.

Ava was wearing her hair in a low ponytail with a streak out from the left side of her head. Ava was wearing a plain purple shirt, skinny jeans, and slip on shoes. She was also wearing a leather jacket with purple lining similar to the others jackets. On the back of the jacket is a purple face of a fox.

Right now, Dr. K was teaching the children how the Ranger suits are powered with complicated science on a white board. Dr. K finished writing.

"And that is how we power the Ranger Bio-Hardware, using no traditional external energy source." Dr. K looked back at the children who were entirely confused. Even Colonel Truman was confused. Either way, he smiled to be polite.

"Thank you, Dr. K. Now how about some questions from our visiting students?" Colonel Truman asked. Four out of the six children raised their hand.

"Let's see... how about you?" Colonel Truman gave the mic to a boy wearing glasses.

"Ranger Black, you're my favorite power ranger. Your toughness and spirit is an inspiration to all of Corinth City. Do you have any advice for all the kids out there who look up to you?" The boy asked. Ava couldn't help, but smile. She moved a bit to let Dillon go to the mic.

"No." Dillon said. And he moved back to his place. That was ignored and the questions moved on.

"Ranger Blue, how come you talk pretty and everyone else doesn't? A blonde girl asked. Flynn got excited with that question as he moved to the mic. Everyone smiled, trying to hold in the laughter.

"Well, wee lass, it's, uh, it's 'cause I'm Scottish, and everyone else isn't." Flynn said. The mic moved on to another boy with a multi color striped shirt.

"Could you please tell me where do you get your spandex?" The boy asked. Ava's eyes widened, knowing how Dr. K felt when someone called the Ranger suit 'spandex'. The others held Dr. K back and covered her mouth as Dr. K tried to walk forward and yell at the kid. Ava went to the mic and spoke before Dr. K could blow.

"Um, please don't call Dr. K's ranger suits 'spandex'. It bothers her and she might say or do stuff she'll regret." Ava said

"Right, sorry." The boy said

"And about the armor, as I like to call it, may be a bit difficult for you to understand." Ava said

"Ok, thank you." The boy said. The others let Dr. K go when she calmed down. Ava went to her place next to Dillon and Dr. K.

"Thank you, Ranger Purple." Dr. K said. Ava wished Dr. K would call her by her own name, but she let it slide.

"Anytime." Ava said. She turned her head to Dillon.

"Nice save." Ava said

"Same to you. Quick thinking." Dillon said. Ava smiled. They looked back at the children. Dillon held Ava's hand and put it behind their backs. Ava smiled as they held hands. They weren't ready to tell the others they were together. The mic moved on to the boy wearing glasses again.

"Red, you are the leader of the Power Rangers. Is that the reason why your hair is the coolest?" The boy asked. Ava couldn't help, but laugh. Ziggy was shocked, thinking he had the coolest hair. Scott smile as he moved to the mic.

"That would be one of the reasons, yes." Scott said. He moved back. The mic moved on to the same blonde girl.

"Ranger White, as a female representative of the Power Rangers, I have a question for you. Which of the guys look the cutest in the span-" The girl began. She saw Ava rub her hand on her throat and shake her head twice towards Dr. K.

"I mean, in the tights, or armor as you say?" The girl correctly asked. Ava let go of the breath she was holding. That was a close one. Before Ava could go to the mic, Ziggy walked up and grabbed the mic.

"Actually, I..." Ziggy paused as the mic made a piercing noise. Everyone covered their ears. When the noise stopped, everyone uncovered their ears and Ziggy continued.

"Uh, I-I can answer that question. I think it comes down to the angle at which you, uh -" Ziggy got cut off when Scott and Flynn pulled him back to where he was. Ava went to the little girl and whispered something in her ear.

"Does that answer your question?" Ava asked. The girl nodded as she smiled and giggled. Ava went back to her place.

"What'd you say?" Dillon asked. Ava held his hand and put it behind their backs.

"You can take a hint." Ava said. They smiled as the mic moved back to the multi color striped shirt boy. He seemed hesitant. Why?

"Ranger Yellow, will you marry me?" The boy asked. That's why. Ava thought it was cute that he asked that question to Summer. Everyone laughed at that question, except Dr. K. Summer went to the mic.

"I like a man with taste. The answer is yes." Summer said. Everyone clapped for the 'newlyweds'. Dr. K was confused.

"I'm not sure I understand the relevance of the question. It makes the endless queries into Ranger Red's hair and which person Ranger White finds cute seem pertinent and insightful by comparison."

"I'm sorry. It's just... Ranger Yellow seems so nice. Have you always been this nice, Miss Yellow?" The boy asked. Ava looked at Summer, who was in a daze. Ava walked to Summer and waved her hand in front of her face. Nothing.

"Um, Summer? Hello?" Ava tried and failed. Still nothing.

"Maybe she wasn't always nice and she's just remembering that time." Ava thought. It wasn't long before something alarmed the tower. Dr. K searched the monitors.

"Some kind of sonic interference caused a momentary breach in the shield." Dr. K said. Immediately the Rangers were already on it. They left to take care what was interfering with the shield. Well, expect Summer who was still in a daze. She was left there for a second before Dr. K snapped her out of her daze and she took off.

When Ava and the rest of the Rangers got to the scene, they saw an attack bot with big boom boxes connected to the sides of its head with Grinders next to and behind it. There were some soldiers who were getting people to safety away from the threat. The team ran closer to the machine. That's when the Grinders attacked. With all the Grinders attacking the others, Ava found herself a clear path to the attack bot. She ran towards it and began attacking it.

"Ava." Dillon thought. He wanted to get to her and help her, but he was occupied with the Grinders around him.

"Either get destroyed or destroy yourself." Ava said. She noticed that the others were done with the Grinders. She pushed the bot back far enough and got her morpher ready.

"RPM, get in gear." Ava morphed into the Purple Ranger. She went to attack the bot, but she didn't know that it was a mistake to get so close.

" _Rangers, beware of sonic bombardment cannons_." Dr. K said on the com.

"Of what?" Ava asked. Her question went answered when the attack bot's boom boxes let out a loud noise. The others behind her were caught in the fire so they were blasted back. But since Ava was so close to the bot, it hurt her the most. Ava flew back farther that the others. She fell on her side. She didn't de-morph, but the noise hurt her ears. There was a loud ringing sound for a moment before disappearing. After that, Ava couldn't hear anything. Not the fight or even the common noises of a city. Ava was temporarily deaf.

"No, no, no." Ava thought. She fell on both knees and pressed a button to take off her helmet. Ava grabbed her head to try to get herself to hear again. No luck. She looked up to see Dillon running towards her. He was in his Ranger suit. He pressed a button and his helmet disappeared. His mouth was moving, but no words were heard.

"Dillon, I can't hear you. That bot made me temporarily deaf." Ava said, but she couldn't hear herself. Ava saw Dillon's face turn to anger. He helped Ava stand up. Dillon put on his helmet.

"I might not hear, but I can still fight." Ava said. Dillon shook his head. Ava sighed.

"I guess that mean I go to garage." Ava said. Dillon nodded.

"Ok. Good luck." Ava said. Dillon pulled her into a quick hug before leaving to join the others. Ava de-morphed and left the fight. She ran all the way to the garage. On the way to the garage, Ava could hear muffles of her surroundings. Her hearing was coming back. When she got to the garage, she went to the Ranger lab. She noticed that Dr. K wasn't here. She must still be at the control tower.

"Since Dr. K's not here, I'm gonna go to my room." Ava said. Ava walked out of the Ranger lab and went upstairs to her room. She grabbed her phone and plugged in her earbuds. Ava put her earbuds on and put in the song 'The Wicked Side of Me' by Cold Driven. She may hear it muffled, but Ava thought it could help her get her hearing back. And it was working. Less than five minutes later, Ava's hearing was fully restored.

"Finally." Ava said. She put her phone and earbuds away and went downstairs. When she got downstairs, she saw a man and woman at the pool table. She didn't recognize them.

"Umm, excuse me? Who are you?" Ava asked. The man and woman both looked at Ava. They seemed like rich people.

"Ahh, the help. Would you tell us where the Rangers and our daughter are?" The man said, ignoring her question.

"Daughter? Umm, I'm a Ranger. Whose your daughter?" Ava asked

"Would you tell us where Summer is?" The woman asked. Ava was getting a little annoyed by how rude they're being.

"If you are waiting for Summer, you'll have to wait. She'll be back soon." Ava said. Like on cue, the rangers and Dr. K walked inside the garage, except Summer. Ava started to walk towards them.

"Guys, how was it?" Ava asked

"Ava, you can hear now?" Dillon asked

"Yeah, completely healed." Ava said

"When Dillon told us, we got worried." Ziggy said

"You don't have to worry. I'm fine." Ava said

"Good. And about that Attack Bot, we destroyed it." Scott said

"Good. I'm sorry I was no help." Ava said

"It's alright. We're just glad you're feeling better." Flynn said

"You need to be at your full strength if you want to defeat Venjix and his creations." Dr. K said

"Thanks. And by the way, there's two people here who..." Ava couldn't finish.

"Ah, there you are, finally." The woman said

"...are really getting on my nerves." Ava finished. The team all saw the same man and woman that Ava saw when she got here.

"This must be the help." The woman said

"Again with the help." Ava said

"Here you are, my good man, polish it, buff it, and chalk it in time for my next shot, if you don't mind." The man said as he handed the pool stick to Dillon. Dillon grabbed the stick with both hands and broke it in half, shocking everyone.

"Actually, I do." Dillon said. He handed the broken stick, back to the man.

"Uh, sorry, can I help you two?" Scott asked. The woman brushed her finger on the pool table.

"You can start by explaining why you don't keep this place cleaner for our daughter and the Power Rangers?" The woman said as she held up her finger full of dust.

"Wait a minute. I know these guys." Ziggy said. But he was ignored at the moment.

"Wait a minute. We are the Power Rangers." Flynn said

"You're the Power Rangers?" The man asked

"Aye." Flynn said

"Not their servants? My goodness. How very middle-class." The man said

"Is that very in right now-- the middle class, I mean?" The woman asked. Ziggy leaned in near Scott's ear to whisper something to him. Ava heard what Ziggy said to Scott.

"The Landsdowns-- Martin and Claire Landsdown-- they're rich. They're like, uh, like billionaires." Ziggy said

"I don't care who they are. You two, out. Now." Scott said. He grabbed Claire while Dillon grabbed Martin. The rangers started to push them towards the door just as Summer drove in on her motorcycle.

"Summer, honey." Martin called out

"Would you please tell your servants to unhand us?" Claire asked Summer.

"If you call us servants one more time, I'm gonna seriously wound you." Ava threatened

"Wait, Summer, you know these fools?" Scott asked

"Well, of course she knows us. This is our daughter." Claire said, now known as Summer's mother. And Martin is Summer's father.

"None of you heard their last names? Even I knew it." Ava said

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Summer asked

"Why, we're here for our little girl." Summer's father said

"Just like we always have been." Summer's mother said

"And why don't I believe that?" Ava whispered to Dillon. It seems like Dillon agreed with her. Later, everyone decided to let Summer talk with her parents alone. They went inside the Ranger Lab. Ava saw pieces of machinery on a table.

"What is that?" Ava asked

"Broken pieces of that Attack Bot we fought earlier." Scott said

"And it's here why?" Ava asked

"Defeating that Attack Bot was easy, which made me question why it was easy." Dr. K said

"It wasn't easy." Ziggy said

"Since when is it ever, Ziggy?" Ava asked rhetorically. Even though Ava agreed with Dr. K, she didn't want to be like she was disagreeing with Ziggy. Ava was in the middle. Suddenly, the doors opened. Summer was about to enter. She was facing her parents.

"It's called getting a job!" Summer didn't seem like she was happy to see her parents.

"We even let you pretend to be one of these Power Rangers." Summer's father said

"I am a Power Ranger. It's important." Summer said. She walked away from her parents.

"And we aren't?!" Summer's mother asked in shock. The doors to the lab closed in front of her face. Ava resisted laughing. Summer walked to the machinery. Flynn was scanning it to see what was going on.

"Take a look at what I found in the Boom Bot wreckage." Flynn said. He motioned them to look at a screen with the Boom Bot's info.

"It's a self-destruct switch, but it was activated from inside the shield." Flynn said

"Are you serious?" Ava asked

"What does that mean?" Summer asked

"It means that the Boom Bot was not the ultimate objective of Venjix' attack." Dr. K said

"A decoy?" Ava said

"Correct. That is why the Boom Bot was so easily defeated." Dr. K said

"Easy? Y-You call that easy?" Ziggy asked. Dr. K chose to ignore him and showed everyone a part of the city on a screen.

"This is the point of entry of the Boom Bot, and this is the direction it took into the city." Dr. K said, pointing to different places on the screen.

"I've had Colonel Truman scan for any unusual activity in the opposite direction, and we have a hit--" Dr. K typed something on the keyboard and something else appeared on the screen.

"A break-in at Corinth City Central Bank Vaults." Dr. K said. The Rangers knew they had to check it out. They headed out of the lab. Summer's parents were waiting for her outside the doors. Ava didn't bother listening to her parents whine like babies. She got in the passenger seat of Dillon's car and he drove off towards the bank with the others.

"What would Venjix want in a bank?" Ava asked

"I don't know, but it must be important if he was willing to distract us." Dillon said

Ava and Dillon learned how to be together in a time of crisis. They always focused on the main task, but every now and then, when they were relaxing, they like to sneak secret kisses when no one is looking.

When they got near the bank, they got out of their vehicles and morphed.

"Where's Summer?" Ava thought. Summer was right behind them, wasn't she? Unfortunately, now wasn't the time to wait.

"Rangers, be advised security data indicates intruder is still within the perimeter of the bank." Dr K said. After looking around, they found Tenaya with a black rectangular box in her left hand.

"Venjix, I am returning with the diamond." Tenaya said on her comm-link. The rangers decided to come out of hiding.

"Maybe." Scott said

"But then again. Maybe not." Flynn said. They all surrounded Tenaya.

"I love a good challenge." Tenaya said

"I'll bet." Dillon said. They took out their Nitro Blasters and Nitro Swords. They all went at her at once. They tried to fight her, but Tenaya was too good. She managed to get them trapped in her hands.

"But it looks like I'll have to settle for you guys instead." Tenaya said. She landed some hits and kick on them and they fell. Scott got up and tried to attack, but Tenaya kicked him away and went down. Flynn did the same and ended up the same. Dillon tried, but failed. He managed to jump away, but when Ziggy tried to attack, Tenaya grabbed his Nitro Blaster and shot Dillon. She then proceeded to knock down Ziggy.

"You'll pay." Ava said. She held up her Nitro Sword and charged at Tenaya.

"Weak." Tenaya said. Tenaya and Ava began to fight. Ava tried her best to land hits and kicks on Tenaya, and she was doing it. Ava wasn't weak. After a kick, Tenaya stumbled backwards.

"Now you'll pay for that. You dare oppose me-- Tenaya Generation 7-- Venjix Human Infiltration Attack Bot?" Tenaya asked. Then Ava saw someone arrive. Ava smiled.

"She's gonna get it now." Ava thought. She was so glad that Summer finally arrived.

"Sorry, my parents are visiting. Can we skip all the bad-guy blah-blah-blah?" Summer asked

"Summer!" All the guys were happy to see Summer. Ava was too. Summer began fighting Tenaya, and she was beating her. That proves girls are better. After kicking Tenaya down, Summer morphed and took out her Nitro Blaster.

"Let me get in on the action." Ava said. She changed her Nitro Sword into her blaster and went to help Summer. They both fought Tenaya. Summer found one of the guys' blasters and grabbed it. Unfortunately, Tenaya managed to yank it out of Summer's hands and use it. Summer then found a Nitro Sword and used it to block the laser blasts. Then Tenaya pointed the blaster at Ava.

"Damn it." Ava changed her blaster back into her sword and deflected the blasts. After getting tired of Ava, Tenaya moved on to Summer. But she got knocked down again and Summer held her at gun point.

"Hold it right there. Don't move." Summer said. Tenaya ignored her and stood up.

"Tell your parents not to wait up." Tenaya said

"Her parents?" Ava didn't know why Tenaya would bring up Summer's parents.

"What are you talking about? My parents? Leave my parents out." Summer said. Tenaya was smiling.

"What?" Summer was confused. So was Ava, until she noticed Tenaya's missing hand.

"Summer, her hand!" Ava said. Summer quickly noticed. They saw the reflection on Tenaya's mask. Her hand had a blaster and was about to fire. Summer and Ava moved out of the way and the blast hit Tenaya.

"Thanks, Ava. Shoot it." Summer said

"No problem." Ava said. She aimed at the hand and fired. The hand was destroyed.

"Aw, drat!" Tenaya complained. Summer fired at Tenaya. She fell, but got back up.

"You need some new upgrades." Summer said

"You're too late, Rangers. I already got what I came for. Behold the key to your destruction-- the Black Di--" When Tenaya opened the box, nothing was there.

"Well, I'm waiting." Ava said

"Whoops." Summer said

"Aw, double-drat." Tenaya whined. Tenaya walked away. The boys regrouped with Summer and Ava.

"You guys ok?" Ava asked

"Yeah, we'll live." Dillon said. Everyone de-morphed and were walking back to the garage. Dillon and Ava were at the back of the group.

"Ava?" Dillon whispered. Ava turned around. Instantly, Dillon places his hands on Ava's cheeks and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ava was a bit surprised, but kissed him back. Dillon let her go and they caught up with the group. Thankfully, no one saw. They looked at each other and smiled. Ava was blushing a bit. When they got to the garage, they both calmed down. Unfortunately, Summer's parents were still here. The guys and Ava sat on a table while Summer's parents talked to her, in front of them.

"Summer, honey." Summer's father said

"All we're asking is that you make good on our agreement." Summer's mother said

"Now, you promised us that if we gave you some space, you'd do the right thing." Summer's father said

"No questions asked. Isn't that what you said?" Summer's mother asked. Ava couldn't take much more of this.

"Would you both please shut up?!" Ava yelled

"Ava! That's Summer's family." Scott said

"I wouldn't care even if they were my family. Only Summer can make her own decisions." Ava said

"Listen, that's between her and them. If she promised them that she'll, I don't know, go to school or get back home..." Scott was interrupted

"Or get married." Summer said

"Right. W-What?" Scott was clearly shocked. Everyone was.

"I promised them I'd get married." Summer said. Everyone had their mouth and eyes wide open.

"Honey, I'm sorry." Summer's mother said

"But it's time you remember who you really are." Summer's father said. He held up the thing Tenaya was after. The Black Landsdown Diamond. Ava couldn't believe this was happening. It didn't seem real. None of it did.

"She promised what?"


	11. Chapter 11: Ranger Yellow: Part 2

It was another day, but still with the problem between Summer and her parents. They're forcing her to get married. What kind of parents do that to their child, especially their only child? That made Ava boil with anger. Summer is her friend, and the first one Ava made since she got to Corinth. Ava didn't want Summer to do something she didn't like. Unfortunately, Ava could do nothing about it.

Ava is wearing a short sleeved purple button up shirt, her RPM leather jacket, knee length skinny blue jeans, and purple converse shoes. Right now, Ava was with the team fighting against Grinders near a market. They weren't morphed right though. Ava hated the fact that Ziggy and Flynn wanted Summer to go through with the wedding. At least Scott and Dillon are in her side.

"So, let me get this straight. Summer promised her parents she'd get married?" Scott asked as he pushed away some Grinders.

"If they'd leave her alone for one year, forget that she's the heir to the fabulous Landsdown fortune, and let her live her life." Flynn said as he threw two Grinders backwards.

"Here's what I don't get-- why on Earth would you agree to marry some stiff that your mom and dad picked out for you?" Dillon asked

"She's got to marry a rich guy. It's what rich people do." Flynn said

"Well, it's stupid and totally unnecessary." Ava said. She let out some of her anger on the Grinders. Sometimes Dillon gripped her shoulder or said some words to help Ava calm down. Ava really didn't want to see Summer get married to someone she doesn't love.

"Besides, her parents were planning to marry Summer off to Chaz since she was 5 years old." Flynn said. Scott and Dillon looked at each other.

"Chaz?" Scott and Dillon said with big mocking smiles on their face. They both laughed a bit. Ava looked confused.

"Who's Chaz?" Ava asked

"Chaz Winchester IV. Heir to the entire Winchester fortune. Their family is even more loaded than Summer's." Ziggy said as he fought Grinders with a plastic chair.

"'Cause there's nothing I love better than than a proper wedding reception, right?" Flynn asked. Scott laughed. Ava curled her hand to fists and took deep breathes. She loathes arranged marriages. Dillon noticed and gripped Ava's arm. Ava looked at him and smiled. Dillon smiled back. He always knew how to help her.

"Sorry, Flynn, I hate to disappoint you." Summer came out of nowhere in her Ranger suit and her Nitro Sword at hand. She began fighting the Grinders alone.

"But there isn't gonna be a wedding." Summer said. That brought up Ava's hopes up a bit. Everyone took out their morphers and did the usual drill. They put in their disk, yelled out 'RPM. Get in Gear' and they morphed into their suits. They took out their Nitro Swords and went to help Summer with the Grinders.

"I already told my parents we're not going with any wedding." Summer said

"But, Summer, have you thought this through? I mean-- With that much money, you could afford to be pretty generous to, you know-- your closest friends." Ziggy said

"And you could afford to throw a pretty grand wedding reception, as well-- hors d'oeuvres, a live band, dancing till the wee hours." Flynn said

"Would you quit it already?" Ava asked. She fought side by side with Dillon. Not only because they care deeply about each other, but Dillon knew that Ava loathed arranges marriages and she could go a little overboard on her temper.

"Come on, guys. Give it a rest." Scott said

"Besides, money can't buy everything, right, Summer?" Dillon asked

"Yeah, right." Summer said. She looked like she was going through another flashback as she found more Grinders.

"I know because it worked with you, didn't it?" Dillon asked Ava quietly. She giggled.

"Charmer." Ava teased. Dillon laughed. After fighting for a while more, the Grinders were defeated and they all headed back to the Garage. Summer had to talk to her parents again while everyone else did their own thing. Dillon and Ava went into Ava's room.

He gently pushed Ava against the wall and leaned in. He placed sweet gentle kisses on her lips. Ava wrapped her arms around Dillon's neck and Dillon wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed that way for some time. As much as they didn't want this moment to end, they had to do it.

"We should really go down. They might be looking for us." Ava said

"Alright." Dillon said. They let each other go and headed to the door. Just when Ava was about to touch the knob, Dillon grabbed her arm. He spun her so she was facing him. After pulling her into a quick sweet kiss, he grabbed the knob and opened the door. Ava turned around and watched Dillon leave with a smirk in his face.

"I'm gonna get you back for this." Ava said as she left her room and closed the door. Dillon walked down the stairs.

"Can't wait." Dillon said. Ava walked down the stairs behind him.

TimeSkip

"How did things get to this?" Ava asked. She was dressed formally for a wedding. Summer's wedding, to be precise. Ava is wearing a purple jumper suit above the ankles and one angel sleeve. She is also wearing a thin black belt around her waist and black flats. She braided her hair into a side ponytail. For accessories, she has on a simple silver necklace with a crescent and a dangling star and matching earrings.

Right now, she was in the Ranger Lab with Summer, Scott, and Dillon. Summer was preparing herself for her 'big day.' She's wearing a beautiful wedding dress that was a bit poofy with a veil a little longer than her curled hair. Scott wore a tuxedo with a white flower in his tux pocket. Dillon wore a white button up long sleeve shirt with his RPM jacket.

"This is my mother and father we're talking about." Summer said as she put on make-up.

"They are blackmailing you into marrying this guy so we can keep the diamond away from Venjix." Dillon said

"Just back off, all right? This is between her and them. It's a family thing." Scott said

"But, Scott, this isn't right." Ava said

"And I suppose you know what that's like." Dillon said. Ava felt a bit hurt, even though it wasn't directed at her.

"Yeah, And I suppose that both of you don't!" Scott said. In that moment, Ava felt like crying.

"I'm sorry, Summer, but I won't be attending your wedding." Ava said. She walked out of the lab. Dillon knew why Ava reacted like that. It was partly his fault too and he felt guilty. Summer turned to look at them.

"Guys, do me a favor, save this dance for the reception, ok? And both of you, apologize to Ava. You hurt her feelings. You know she came to Corinth with no family and friends. Go, now!" Summer said. Dillon immediately walked out of the lab to find Ava. Scott was right behind him.

"Dillon, I wanna apologize to you first. I said the same thing to Ava to you too, and it wasn't right. I'm sorry." Scott said. Dillon turned around.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone so far as to say what I said." Dillon said

"Apology accepted. So, where do we find Ava?" Scott asked

"In her room would be the first place I look." Dillon said. They both walked up the stairs to Ava's door. Dillon knocked on the door.

"Ava, are you there?" Dillon asked. There was a moment of silence. Dillon started to get worried. Then a voice was heard.

"Come in." The voice sounded so small and fragile. Scott felt guilty too. Dillon opened the door. The two men saw Ava lying down on her bed facing the wall.

"Ava, we're really sorry. We were acting like jerks and we weren't thinking right." Scott said

"We know that you miss your family and friends and it wasn't right for us to bring up the subject. We're really sorry." Dillon said. Another moment of silence came. Just as they were about to leave, Ava turned her body to look at them and sat up.

"It's ok. You two were just letting words fly. Anyone could've made that mistake." Ava said. Scott and Dillon smiled, thankful that Ava forgave them.

"Well, it's almost time for Summer's wedding. We should go." Scott said

"One, it's funeral, and two, I'll be right down." Ava said. Scott and Dillon laughed and headed out the door. Dillon stopped and watched Scott leave. He turned around and walked to Ava.

"What would I do without you?" Dillon asked as he cupped her cheek. Ava leaned into his touch.

"Keep on bickering with Scott like a whiny child." Ava said. Dillon smiled and leaned in. He gave her a sweet sincere kiss.

"Let's go." Dillon said. He got off the bed and held out his hand. Ava gladly took his hand and got off the bed as well. They let go of each other, left the room, and went down the stairs. They sat next to each other.

Then the bridal music started.

The Ranger Lab doors opened to reveal Summer with her veil covering her face and... in a different wedding dress? The dress wasn't poofy at all and looked like silk.

"That isn't Summer. And where is Dr. K?" Ava thought. She then put two and two together. When 'Summer' got to the front, everyone sat down and Summer's father spoke.

"Before we begin the celebration of the marriage vows, I would also like to invite you to join me in celebrating the return to us of our daughter. I'm pleased to announce the old Summer is back." Summer's father said. Ava looked around and saw that her friends didn't like that one bit. Ava didn't like it either. Summer changed into an amazing person and a caring friend.

"Sir..." Scott stood up from his chair.

"What's he doing?" Ava thought

"Before we welcome back the old Summer, I'd just like to talk to you about the new one." Scott said. Ava felt a smile form on her face. Scott talked about the time Summer saved him. She chose to help him rather than stay inside the dome. She chose humanity over her status. That is why Summer is a power ranger.

Because she cares.

"That was the day she gave this to me." Summer's father said as he held up the diamond. Suddenly, the unexpected happened.

"What a coincidence." A certain someone crashed the party.

"Today's the day I'm going to take it from you." That someone is Tenaya. She hit all the rangers and they fell to the floor. Tenaya grabbed the diamond and threw Summer's father to the chairs where Summer's mother was. The coward Chas hid behind 'Summer.' Right then, the garage doors opened and a bunch of Grinders and a new Attack Bot came in.

"The Landsdown Diamond is ours. And now your city is doomed to the ashes of extinction." Tenaya said holding up the diamond. She turned to 'Summer.'

"Oh, by the way, love the dress, Ranger Yellow." Tenaya ripped off the front of the veil to reveal Dr. K. Tenaya was shocked by these turn of events.

"Thanks. I would say I look positively radiant." Dr. K said

"I knew it." Ava thought. Everyone looked up to see Summer swinging down from a hanging lamp, in her wedding dress. She kicked Tenaya hard enough that Tenaya flew back into a stone object. Everyone was glad to see Summer here.

"No caterer would put the cake next to a recycled motor-oil bin." Summer said. The Attack Bot and the Grinders to decided to attack. Summer took her battle stance. The rangers got off the floor and joined the fight.

Everyone had their own little group of Grinders to fight. Ava found it funny that Flynn was saving the cake as he fought with his group of Grinders. Ziggy was onstage as he fought his Grinders. Dillon literally flipped over a table to knock down Grinders. Summer used Chas' sword to fight against Grinders. She fights really good in a dress. Dr. K simply walks away calmly because she knows that the rangers can handle this. Scott was fighting as he normally does. Ava didn't have her own group of Grinders. She got the Attack Bot.

"Alright, Bot, let's dance." Ava said. She immediately started with her kicks. Ava did a crescent kick, then cut kicks. She threw in some simple kicks like roundhouse kicks and side kicks. Then Ava added in punches like uppercut punches and hook punches. Those are primary punches. Simple, but powerful against rusty machines.

Ava took a quick glance to see how everyone was doing. Summer was being held by Tenaya. Unfortunately, Ava was thrown to the ground. The Attack Bot went to Tenaya and sort of took pictures of the diamond. The Attack Bot ran out of the garage and grew bigger.

"You're too late. The Camera Bot's primary weapon is now operational." Tenaya said. Summer seemed to get a tiny bit pissed, so she got out of Tenaya's grasp and kicked Tenaya. She flew once again and hit the floor hard. Summer's parents looked shocked and impressed. The team regrouped.

"Summer, you look, uh..." Scott seem to be at a lost for words.

"Well, you look..." Still couldn't get it out.

"Radiant?" Both Summer and Ava asked

"Yes. Yeah." Scott said. Summer took out her morpher.

"Ready?" She was ready to morph. Ava immediately got ready to morph too, but the guys were slower. It was unexpected, but it shouldn't be because there was an enlarged Attack Bot outside.

"Ready." Ava spoke for the boys. They seemed to be a bit off, but they got back on track.

"RPM! Get in gear!" Everyone morphed into their signature armor. When they got outside, they quickly combined their Zords into two separate Megazords. Scott, Summer, and Flynn went inside the High Octane Megazord. Dillon, Ava, and Ziggy went inside the ValveMax Megazord.

The Camera Bot was ready to attack them with its diamond powered camera. The rangers jumped in front of the sun to blind the Bot.

"Now it's my turn." Dillon said. He aimed and fired two laser blasts at the Camera Bot.

"ValveMax Megazord charging up." Dillon, Ava, and Ziggy got ready to defeat the Bot for good. They slashed the Bot with one purple slicer, a green slicer, a lighter purple slicer, and a monstrous chomp with Croc teeth. The others finished it off.

"Initiate Super Saber." Scott said. The High Octane Megazord charged at the Bot with the saber in its hands. With three slashes, the Bot was destroyed and the day was once again saved. When everyone de-morphed and returned to the garage, Tenaya managed to run away. And what luck, the wedding is canceled. Of course, the Winchesters didn't like this.

"Kung fu, swordplay-- What kind of Landsdown is that daughter of yours?" Mrs. Winchester asked. Ava didn't like them insulting Summer one bit, but due to today's events, Summer's parents had a change of heart and defended her.

"She's a new kind, a better kind." Summer's father said

"The kind we're very proud of." Summer's mother said. Summer's parents were about to leave to spend some quality time with their daughter.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Winchester asked. She stopped the happy family.

"You still have to go through with the wedding. We know about you. You're broke. You need our money. What will you do without it? How will you survive?" Mrs. Winchester is making a big fuss over stupid things.

"I believe it's called a job." Summer's mother smartly replied. She took Summer's bouquet and threw it. Summer's friend stood up.

"The bouquet! I got it! I got it! I got it!" Summer's friend turned around and fell face first into the cake.

"Aw, what a waste of good cake!" Flynn whined. Suddenly, the bouquet landed in Ava's arms. Everyone stared at her.

"Uh, is this really happening?" Ava asked. She looked at the bouquet front and back and all around.

"Apparently it is." Dillon said. They shared a quick loving glance. Ava thought about a future without Venjix, and with Dillon.

"There is a chance for a better tomorrow. We just have to keep fighting for it."


	12. Chapter 12: Ranger Blue

Dr. K was currently discussing how the zords work and how they are built. Ava understood most of it. She wasn't as smart as Dr. K, but she was better than average intelligence. Ava sat on a stool next to Dillon. Ava is wearing a purple short sleeved crop top, black tank top underneath, her RPM leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots.

"As promised, I will now open the floor to any and all questions regarding the Ranger Bio-Series suits, vehicles, and hardware." Dr. K said. Ava looked around and saw no hands raised.

"Anyone." Dr. K wanted to answer a question. She sighed in annoyance.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Dr. K said. Then, everyone, except Dillon and Ava, raised their hands. Ziggy raised both of his hands. Dr. K pointed at Scott. He asked a question about the 'eyes' on the vehicles, but Dr. K was confused.

"What do you mean 'what eyes?' Right there. The front of our zords." Scott pointed to his vehicle. The Eagle zord has a beak and two eyes in the front. All of the zords have eyes, but not to Dr. K.

"They are not eyes. They're optical field scanning sensors for your cockpit's A2D display." Dr. K said. But everyone, except Ava, agreed with Scott that they were eyes. Anime eyes to Ziggy.

"Dr. K, for the average intelligence, the scanning sensors are like binoculars." Ava said

"Something like that, yes. Next." Dr. K said. Dr. K was pleased to have Ava 'dumb it down' for the rest of the team. The next question was Ziggy.

"Sometimes when I morph, I can't help but notice this gigantic explosion right behind me, for no apparent reason." Ziggy said

"I assume you're referring to the residual energy runoffs that are sometimes necessary to clear the suit's biofield channels during the morph." Dr. K explained

"I'm referring to the six-story-high fireballs, like that one right there." Ziggy pointed to the screen that showed a big fiery explosion behind him when he finished morphing.

"Basically, it's releasing extra energy that could possibly be harmful if kept contained?" Ava asked

"Correct. But it doesn't happen all the time when you morph, so you release that energy while fighting." Dr. K said

"Now, could that happen to me in the kitchen or something?" Ziggy asked

"And why in the world would you want to morph in the kitchen when there's nothing to attack?" Ava asked. Ziggy looked at Ava and shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at Dr. K for an answer, and all he got was 'Next.' Now, Flynn.

"When we morph, is it... absolutely 100% necessary that we scream, 'RPM Get In Gear,' at the top of our lungs?" Flynn asked. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Uh, that's a very good point. Uh, some of us out there are trying to impress chicks. It's definitely not helping." Ziggy said

"The vocal call out is a voice-recognition safety and security measures." Dr. K said

"And, Ziggy, 'chicks' can't see you anyway when we lead them away from danger while we go towards said danger. Why would this be a problem?" Ava asked. Ziggy opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out, so he shut up.

"Well, maybe we could have a bit of a change." Flynn said

"A change?" Dr. K looked at Ava with an annoyed face that said 'Unbelievable.'

"Um, like, um... 'Rangers to the Rescue,' or, um, 'Ranger Justice Unleashed'?" Flynn suggested. Ava bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

"Justice is an abstract ideological concept. We deal with tangible realities, not justice. You want justice... read a comic book." Dr. K said. Sometimes, Dr. K feels like Ava is the only one she can relate to sometimes. Before another question could be answered, the alarm went off.

"A shield breach-- industrial district, zone seven." Dr. K said the location of the disturbance. Immediately, the rangers took off to the scene. It wasn't long before they got there. When they did, they saw Tenaya with her mask on and... three Attack Bots?!

"Three?!" Ava thought. It was a bit shocking to see three Attack Bots and Tenaya. The green bot got on its knees and lowered its head. Ava took a closer look and saw that the other two Bots didn't seem like Attack Bots. What were they then?

"Let's make this snappy, can we? For once, it would be nice to get this done before you-know-who gets here." Tenaya said to the other two Bots. The rangers revealed themselves.

"Sorry, Tenaya. You're too late." Scott said. They all got in a fighting stance. Suddenly, Grinders came out of nowhere.

"Attack!" Tenaya yelled as she pointed at Ava and the others. The Grinders charged at the rangers. The rangers charged at the Grinders. And the fight commenced.

As always, everyone had their own group of Grinders to fight. Ava has a group of around ten Grinders.

"Easy peasy." Ava told herself. She started as usual with her kicks. She did some moves from your usual tae kwon doe classes. She started with back kicks and back fists to take out three Grinders. Then, with two Grinders, she did a crescent kick, a punch, and a tai sabaki sweep.

Five more Grinders left. No big deal.

"Show me what you got, rust buckets." Ava said to the Grinders that were left. They all surrounded Ava, cautiously closing in her.

TimeSkip

"And that's how I roll." Ava said. All the Grinders were destroyed and created a circle with Ava in the middle. Suddenly, the two other Bots pointed their staffs at Flynn and out came a green laser blast from one staff and a yellow laser blast from the other. Flynn flew and dropped to the ground, his back facing up.

"Oh no!" Ava ran to Flynn. The rest of the team ran to him as well. Scott and Ziggy helped him stand up.

"Flynn, are you ok?" Ava asked

"Never better, lassie." Flynn said. Ava nodded with a smile. Then the rangers stood in a straight row, facing the enemy, ready to morph. They took out their engine cells and slid them inside their morphers.

"Ready! RPM! Get in gear!" They all yelled out their vocal call and morphed. An explosion appeared in the background. Wasn't too big, but noticeable. Ziggy turned around and looked down. The floor looked orangish from the explosion.

"There! See that explosion." As Ziggy said that, the orangish floor began to lose the color. It then seemed that the explosion never happened. Ava and the others ran into action, except Ziggy. He was too focused on the explosion.

"I'm telling you-- That was just a little one." Ziggy turned back and noticed his teammates weren't there with him. Suddenly, Tenaya came out of nowhere, running towards Ziggy and kicked him down.

"Actually, Rangers-- And this feels so good to say..." Suddenly, there was a giant thud that interrupted Tenaya. She turned around and saw that the green Attack Bot grew bigger.

"...You're the ones who are too late." Tenaya finished. Ava looked up and saw the mega Bot.

"Damn it." Ava focused back on the Grinders she was facing and continued to fight.

"Come on. We got to stop that thing from, well, from..." Scott tried to think what the Attack Bot was going to do.

"From whatever it is it's going to do." Summer finished for Scott. From the corner of her eye, Ava saw Ziggy fight against Tenaya.

"Uh, ok, now, not the face." Ziggy said as Tenaya was about to hit him.

"I love Rangers-- So determined, so heroic, and they come in all sizes, shapes, and colors, too." Tenaya said in a mocking tone. She then threw Ziggy towards one of the other Attack Bots she came with. Ziggy got up and started fighting. Ava pushed her Grinders away to fight Tenaya, but Flynn beat her to it.

"What? When did he..?" Ava's thoughts were cut off when a couple of Grinders she was fighting grabbed her from behind and threw her in the air.

"Aah!" Ava yelled in shock. She then landed into someone's arms. Ava looked at her savior's face. Or rather, helmet.

"Miss me?" It was Dillon. He quickly put her down and they turned around so their back faced each other. Now they both had to fight their combined groups of Grinders.

"You know I did." Ava said. Then they started fighting the Grinders together. As she was doing so, Ava heard what Tenaya was saying to Flynn.

"Red is the perfect one, Black is the brooding bad boy, Green is the clown, Yellow, well, she's the girly one, and Purple is the motivational one. So, what are you supposed to be?" Tenaya said to Flynn. Flynn pushed her back a bit, and Flynn has a good comeback.

"I'm Scottish." Flynn said. He was doing well on his own. Ava and Dillon almost got rid of their Grinders, but there was still too many.

"I'm tired of this. Maybe I could use my Plasma Jump." Ava said

"I don't think my shield would be any good right now. Go for it." Dillon said. Ava nodded.

"Plasma Jump!" Ava activated her power and jumped up twenty feet high. A powerful blast of waves shot out from under Ava's feet. Blackish purple waves of plasma when from the center outward to the Grinders. Once the waves hit, the Grinders malfunctioned. They started waving their arms around and shaking their legs. Then the Grinders just collapsed, indicating their defeat. One by one, they all fell. Each one dropped to the ground. Ava landed on the ground on two feet perfectly. Dillon, of course, remained unharmed.

"That should take care of that for now." Ava said. Suddenly, about twenty Grinders appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, come on! I just used up my Plasma Jump." Ava said. She began defending herself with usual kicks and hits.

"My shield still won't do good." Dillon said, doing the same thing as Ava. An idea then popped into Ava's head.

"I got it." Ava pushed a button on her belt.

"Plasma Naginata!" Ava called out her weapon. A purple mechanical naginata appeared and Ava grabbed it with her right hand.

"I suggest you duck." Ava said. She spun the naginata above her head with both hands. Dillon did as she said and ducked. Ava then lowered her left hand and ran around in a circle. As she did that, the blade hit all of the Grinders. She kept spinning the naginata in her right hand only, never letting it go, not slipping once. As soon as she got back to where she started, all the Grinders fell like dominos. They were unable to function and defeated.

"I would've used my Rocket Blaster, but I thought you had it handled. You're good with that thing." Dillon commented

"I use to play with a broom stick when I was little, and then I took it seriously instead of as a game." Ava said. Dillon laughed.

"It's true." Ava admitted. They had a moment of silence. Both staring at each other through their helmets. Dillon moves his hand to grab Ava's hand when a loud crash interrupted them. They saw Scott on top of, now broken, wooden materials. Then Ziggy got knocked all the way to where Summer was. And then Summer was thrown on top on another set of, again, now broken, wooden materials. Ava checked on the only other Ranger.

"Flynn!" Ava looked at Flynn, who was about to get blasted by Tenaya.

"Now, I got this." Dillon said. He ran towards Flynn. Ava only watched.

"Invincibility Shield!" Dillon called out his ability and protected Flynn. The laser blast lasted for more than a minute until it was over. Ava ran to stand by them. Ava, Dillon, and Flynn got into a fighting stance. Ava still had her Plasma Naginata.

"You're going down!" Dillon growled. He and Ava ran towards Tenaya to fight her. Flynn wasn't fighting with them, but they didn't have time to think about it. With every kick delivered and every punch thrown, Ava grew more and more tired by the minute. Dillon seemed to have noticed and got Tenaya into an arm lock to try to buy time.

"Energy lock! Need recharge time!" Dillon said. He was feeling just as tired as Ava. Ava used her Naginata to help her stand.

"I can give you ten seconds. Activating Time-Freeze Burst!" Flynn was powering up his ability to freeze time for ten seconds to give Dillon and Ava time to recharge and knock out Tenaya. The lights on his helmet flashed as he got ready. But it never happened. Suddenly, Flynn looked like he was malfunctioning like when Ava used her Plasma Jump on the Grinders.

"Flynn? What's going on?" Ava asked. Forgetting her opponent, Tenaya side-kicked Ava far away. Ava rolled on the ground and hit a metal wall. Her Plasma Naginata slipped out of her hands and rolled somewhere.

"Ava!" Dillon called out to his hurt teammate.

"I'm fine! What about Flynn?" Ava asked as she started to get up.

"Rangers, I'm showing a primary suit malfunction in Series Blue. My instruments are showing a time-freeze reversal loop. Rangers, can you confirm?" Dr. K spoke on the comms. As Dr. K was speaking, Grinders took this opportunity to attack Flynn, but luckily, Ziggy came to the rescue.

"Flynn, you ok?" Summer asked as she fought with Grinders.

"Flynn, talk to me." Scott said. Ava stood up, not taking her eyes off Flynn. It was like he was paralyzed.

"I have to get up and help him." Ava said to herself as she looked around for her weapon.

"There." Ava found her Plasma Naginata and gripped it tight in her hands. There were Grinders surrounding Flynn with only Ziggy protecting him. Ava ran towards them and helped take down some Grinders. Then, Summer and Scott were thrown their way. They quickly got back up and helped destroy Grinders. Thus, protecting Flynn as well. They all tried calling him name, but it was no use.

"He's not responding!" Summer said

"Fall back! Focus on protecting Blue!" Scott said. Even though that's what everyone was already doing, they didn't comment on it. Their teammate is physically vulnerable right now to Grinder attacks. Ava looked around, and as she knocked down Grinders, she saw Dillon still fighting against Tenaya.

"They can handle a few measly Grinders without me." Ava thought of helping Dillon. She pushed off the Grinders that were pushing themselves towards her. Ava looked back just in time to see Tenaya kick Dillon hard and for from her.

"Dillon!" Ava ran to help Dillon. She held her Plasma Naginata in her left hand and gripped Dillon's hand in her right. She pulled him up to his feet. Tenaya began talking so they both faced her, forgetting that their hands were still intertwined.

"A touching display of teamwork, but you just gave me and my Attack Bot time to make our dramatic exit." Tenaya said. She used her finger laser and blasted the ground to create an explosion. The blast caused dust to cover Tenaya and the Attack Bots as they made their exit.

Dillon felt something in his hand. So did Ava. They looked down and saw their linked hands. Immediately, they let each other go. Thankfully, the helmet masks their blushing.

"Uh, come on." Ava motioned her head towards the team and walked towards them. Dillon followed behind her.

"Maybe we should tell the team. I don't like keeping secrets from them. I hope Ava will understand." Dillon was debating inside his head whether to tell the team about Ava's and his relationship.

"Maybe we should tell the team. They'll understand, right? Nothing bad comes from this. True, there are distractions here and there, but we always manage to get through it. I hope Dillon will understand." Ava wasn't the only one debating in her head. Then, all the Grinders were down on the ground, defeated.

"Look, they're gone!" Summer said. When the dust fog dispersed, Tenaya was gone. So were the Attack Bots she was with. A sound of static was heard coming from Flynn. He can move now. The team was relieved when Flynn wasn't paralyzed anymore.

"My suit-- what happened?" Flynn was in shock at his malfunction. Everyone was. Then Dr. K spoke on the comm links inside the helmets.

"I'm running diagnostics now." Dr. K said

"We should head back and have the conversation there." Ava said

"Good idea. Return, rangers." Dr. K said. The comm link made a beep that indicated the conversation ended.

"Let's go." Ava said. Everyone agreed. As they ran back to the garage, they de-morphed. When they got there, they went to the Ranger Lab, where Dr. K was. Dr. K called Flynn for a talk about his power suit. The rest of the rangers began trying to figure out how to fix Flynn's suit.

Except Dillon, who was planning on having a certain conversation with a certain purple ranger. Dillon put his hand on Ava's shoulder to get her attention. She looked at him and Dillon nodded his head away from the team. Ava nodded, meaning that she would go with him. Dillon pulled Ava aside outside of the Ranger Lab and inside the kitchen, so that the team doesn't hear.

"What is it, Dillon?" Ava asked. Dillon didn't know how to start this conversation, so he spat it right out.

"Well, I was thinking, and maybe we should tell the team about our relationship." Dillon said

"Dillon..." Ava began

"I know you wanna keep this a secret, but I don't feel comfortable about it." Dillon interrupted

"Dillon..." Ava began again

"I'm sorry, but maybe we can consider telling the team. They'll understand." Dillon interrupted again

"Dillon!" Ava finally got through and shut Dillon up. He was ready to listen to Ava.

"Yeah?" Dillon asked

"I was actually thinking the same thing." Ava said, which took Dillon by surprise.

"Really?" Dillon asked. Ava nodded.

"I didn't like keeping secrets from the team, and us being together doesn't really hurt anyone, so I thought 'why not tell them' if no harm was to come." Ava said

"Thank god. I thought I was gonna get an earful from you." Dillon said. Ava slapped his arm playfully.

"Nice to know how highly you think of me." Ava said sarcastically. Dillon laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"Come here." Dillon said, his voice low and husky. He wrapped his arms around Ava's waist as Ava wrapped her arms around Dillon's neck. Dillon pulled her closer and their lips connected. Not hot, fiery, and demanding, but innocently and passionate. Ava slid her arms down to his chest and her hands cupped his cheeks. Dillon tightened his arms around Ava's waist. He felt like if he let her go, he wouldn't be able to save her. The kiss was slow, soft, and comforting in ways that only words could not describe. Suddenly, a noise interrupted them. Actually, it was a voice.

"Dillon? Ava? Where are you?" It was Ziggy who was calling out for them. Dillon groaned in annoyance as their lips departed. Ava giggled at his reaction.

"Later, my brooding bad boy." Ava said. Dillon smiled.

"I'll remember that, my motivational girl." Dillon said. Ava returned a smile. They used Tenaya's words to bring smiles to their faces. Tenaya can say what she wants, but they will never back down. Dillon and Ava let each other go, and just as that happened, Ziggy came into view.

"Guys, Dr. K wants us to go out and patrol the city until the Attack Bot comes back." Ziggy said. Ava and Dillon nodded. Thankfully, he didn't suspect a thing. Ava and Dillon followed Ziggy out of the Garage. After they walked into the city, they all morphed into their power suits.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Dillon asked

"Soon." Ava said. Suddenly, the same Attack Bot appeared. It was mega sized and terrorizing the city. Ava, Dillon, and Ziggy looked up at the enormous piece of machinery.

"I think we found it." Ava said

"Rangers Purple, Black, and Green, you're patrolling close to what could be Venjix's next target." Dr. K spoke on the comm link.

"Closer than you think, Doc." Dillon responded. Ziggy freaked and put his arms in front of his face.

"It's right on top of us!" Ziggy yelled

"Calm down, Ziggy. No need to freak over a rusted piece of metal." Ava said

"Rangers Purple, Black, and Green, maintain visual on the target. Red and Yellow are on their way." Dr. K said

"Better hurry, Doc-- it looks like that thing just found what it was looking for." Dillon said. The Attack Bot bended over and aimed its large drill to the ground.

"Rangers Purple, Black, and Green, I'm down-morphing the Croc Carrier to you now. If that Attack Bot succeeds in drilling to the fault line, Venjix will have won." Dr. K said

"As if he'll win." Ava said. She, Dillon, and Ziggy called out for their zords and the Croc Carrier.

"ValveMax Megazord!" Ava, Dillon, and Ziggy combined their zords with the Croc Carrier to create their Megazord. Then, the Attack Bot stood up and aimed its drill at the ValveMax Megazord.

"Purple, Black, and Green, report. Is the Attack Bot still drilling?" Dr. K asked

"Uh, no." Dillon said. A long stream of lava shot out of the drill and headed straight for the Megazord.

"Yeah, only because it's too busy blasting us with a stream of molten-hot lava!" Ziggy yelled. The Megazord shook and they lost control for a moment.

"Ah! I'm burning up!" Ava said. As soon as the lava stopped, Ava, Dillon, and Ziggy Gaines control of the Megazord again, but the Attack Bot appeared in front of them and started throwing hits. And then the lava stream began again. Once again, the ValveMax Megazord began shaking hard.

"Ok, as far as impressing chicks, this probably isn't helping, either." Ziggy said

"Rangers Purple, Black, and Green, focus shield power to Zone Alpha." Dr. K said

"Will the rest of the team be here?" Ziggy asked

"They can't help us because they need Flynn to combine their zords to make their Megazord. Flynn's suit isn't working right, so they're our ground team for now." Ava said. Just then, the Attack Bot landed one hard punch and Ava felt the Megazord lean backwards.

"What's going on?" Ava asked

"We're going down!" Dillon said. The ValveMax Megazord tipped over and fell.

"Down, but not out!" A certain Scottish voice said. Ava looked through her window just in time to see a large mechanical hand hit the Attack Bot and the Attack Bot flew far back, but not too far.

"Flynn!" Ava was relieved that Flynn's suit was working again. Scott, Summer, and Flynn came to the rescue in their High Octane Megazord.

"He's right. Let's get back up!" Ava said

"Whatever you say, leader." Dillon said. Ava smiled. She liked it when Dillon called her 'leader.' Ava, Dillon, and Ziggy worked their way to get their Megazord to stand up.

"Initiating Super Saber!" Flynn said. A huge blue mechanical saber appeared and the High Octane Megazord grabbed it.

"Power Rangers RPM!" Flynn said. Ava watched as the High Octane Megazord used its wheels on the bottom of its feet to roll its way towards the Attack Bot.

"Super Saber!" Flynn controlled his side of the Megazord and sliced the saber across the Attack Bot. The Attack Bot started malfunctioning and then exploded. The battle was won.

"Alright!" Ava shouted in victory. Dillon laughed. He liked it when Ava was happy.

"Well, the battle is over and done with. Why don't we all go back to the garage?" Ziggy said

TimeSkip

Ava was sitting on a stool in the kitchen. She was drinking a strawberry smoothie, her favorite smoothie. Then she heard footsteps behind her. Ava turned around on her left side and saw Flynn leaving the garage. Ava felt a presence on her right side. Ava turned around again and saw Dillon sitting on another stool next to her.

"Hey, where's Flynn going?" Ava asked

"To visit his dad." Dillon said. Ava smiled sadly. She looked down at her drink.

"Must be nice. You know, to still have a father." Ava said

"Actually, I don't know." Dillon said. Ava's smile fell as her head shot up and faced Dillon. She completely forgot Dillon doesn't have any family either.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I forgot!" Ava said

"It's ok. That's something that we have in common." Dillon said, trying to lighten the mood.

"But don't you have that faint memory of someone you were searching for? You still have someone, even if they're not here. Unlike me." Ava said. She looked down at her feet. Dillon was still searching for that mystery person. He doesn't remember much about his life before Venjix, and yet he remembers that person.

"Ava, you have it all wrong." Dillon said. Ava felt Dillon's hand on her chin and lifted her head to face him. Dillon looked at Ava with a loving face that said 'I'm here for you.'

"You have family. We both have family here with us." Dillon said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ava asked, not getting the gist of it.

"We have Scott, Summer, and Flynn. Even Dr. K and Ziggy." Dillon said. Ava smiled and chuckled.

"Ziggy always felt like a little brother to me. And Summer is like a twin sister to me. Scott and Flynn are older brothers. And Dr. K... she's like a really smart kid sister." Ava said

"You see?" Dillon said. Ava chuckled.

"Yeah, I see." Ava said. Then a moment of silence came. Ava's soothing brown eyes meet Dillon's deep dark blue eyes. Dillon lowered his eyes to Ava's beautiful rosy lips and began to lean in. Ava leaned in and closed her eyes. Dillon then closed his eyes and the small gap between them.

He kissed her and it was like they were the only two people in the world. It was slow and soft. Comforting in ways that words couldn't describe. Dillon moved his right hand to cup Ava's left cheek and his left hand around her neck. Dillon's fingers were buried in Ava's silky smooth brunette hair and his thumb caressed her cheek. Slowly, they both stood up from their stools. Ava moved her hands and grabbed Dillon's shoulders. Dillon pulled Ava closer to him, as if they weren't close enough. The kisses got more shorter, but frequently. Dillon could taste the sweet strawberries with every kiss. Ava could feel Dillon's heartbeat through her chest and Dillon the same.

Suddenly, the silence was broken. Multiple gasps echoed the garage. Ava and Dillon broke away and turned their heads towards the gasps. Ziggy, Summer, Scott, and Flynn stood there, staring and with their mouths and eyes wide open. Flynn came back from visiting his father. Another long silence came. Ava didn't like the awkward silence.

"Please say something." Ava said in a low voice, but everyone heard clearly.

"When?" Summer asked

"After I became Ranger Purple. We were talking and we kissed." Ava said. Their O shaped mouths turned into big smiles.

"We have to talk." Summer said. She walked up and grabbed Ava's wrist. Summer pulled her away from Dillon and dragged her to her room. As Ava was being dragged up the stairs, she looked at Dillon. He couldn't look back because he was being bombarded with questions from the guys. Ava could tell he was getting annoyed. Soon, Ava was pulled into Summer's room. Almost every piece of furniture was yellow. Too bright and blinding. Summer pulled Ava to her bed and plopped down on top of it. Ava sat down on the bed neatly. Summer was crisscrossed with her hands clutching the bed sheets.

"So? Details!" Summer said with a never ending grin on her face.

"So you're not mad about me keeping this a secret from you guys?" Ava asked

"No way! I think that this is amazing." Summer said

"At least now, we don't have to keep this a secret anymore." Ava said. She was relieved because she didn't know how to tell the team. Neither did Dillon. Outside the closed door, Ava and Summer could hear the muffled sounds of guys cheering and shouting.

"See, no one's mad about this. Just shocked and happy for you." Summer said

"Thanks." Ava said

"Anyway, details! Tell me everything." Summer said

"Well..." Ava talked to Summer about how her crush on Dillon first came, how her kiss with Dillon was, and how things have processed from there. Ava spoke with a smile. She truly loves Dillon. And Dillon truly loves Ava. Everything felt ok. Peaceful, calm. It was like Venjix never existed. Ava felt fantastic.

But will she stay that way for long?


	13. Chapter 13: Doctor K

Ava was walking towards the Ranger Lab with Summer. As they were walking, they heard beautiful violin music coming from the other side. They opened the door and saw Dr. K playing the violin. Ava smiled and closed her eyes to listen to the music. Unfortunately, Summer interrupted Dr. K.

"Dr. K." Summer called out. Just after that, the strings on the violin broke. Ava opened her eyes and frowned. She saw the pure and utter sadness in Dr. K's eyes as she stared at her violin.

"We're ready in the garage whenever you are." Summer said. Ava felt a bit disappointed at Summer. It was like Summer didn't notice how heartbroken Dr. K was right now. Ava swore she saw a tear fall from Dr. K's eye. Dr. K looked up, but not looking at Ava or Summer.

"Thank you, Ranger Series Yellow and Purple. I'll be right there." Dr. K said. She turned around so her back was facing Ava and Summer. Summer left, but Ava stayed. Ava walked towards Dr. K and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Dr. K looked at Ava and confirmed that a tear did fall.

"I'm sorry. That violin must've meant a lot more to you than just another instrument." Ava said. Dr. K simply nodded.

"I'll help you fix it, how about that?" Ava asked. Again, Dr. K nodded, but this time, she had a faint smile. Faint, but still a smile. They walked out of the Lab and to the computers Dr. K has on the wall. The team was already there waiting for her. On one of the screens was Colonel Truman and Corporal Hicks. Dr. K went to the computer keyboard and typed up data she's been researching. Dillon pulled Ava into a side hug. His hand rested on the bottom of her RPM jacket.

"Hey." Dillon whispered. Ava smiled. Ava was wearing a purple cropped shirt that has an anime symbol in front, skinny light grey jeans, and dark grey converse shoes. And obviously, her RPM jacket. The anime symbol was from Fairy Tail, her second favorite anime. Her first being Inuyasha.

"Hey." Ava whispered back. Now that the team knows about their relationship, things between have been easier.

"What we're looking at is a dramatic spike in the current levels of Venjix technology into the areas of theoretical molecular manipulation, inverse physics, and exponential energy transfer." Dr. K explained the data, but no one understood her.

"Excuse me, Dr. K, but, uh, what are you trying to say, exactly?" Colonel Truman asked

"What I'm trying to say is that Venjix technology has surpassed our own Ranger Biotech hardware capabilities." Dr. K said. Now that, everyone understood. But, of course, no one liked it. Dr. K ended the communication link with Colonel Truman and started walking her way to the Ranger Lab.

"Hold on. No, wait a second." Ziggy said. Everyone followed Dr. K into the Lab.

"Their stuff can't be better than our stuff, can it? I mean, we're the good guys, right?" Ziggy asked

"Just because we're the good guys doesn't mean Venjix won't stop finding ways to get stronger." Ava said

"Ranger Series Purple is correct. Venjix just keeps getting stronger. Our Ranger firepower has plateaued since the introduction of the Croc Carrier." Dr. K said

"No, but wait, Doctor. What about the new Megazord configuration? You said that if we merged all of the zords, then it--" Scott trailed off

"I can't get it to work. The energy required to make the Multizord dispersal viable will require an additional flux overthruster." Dr. K said. She walked towards her desk with her computers.

"Wait, another one? Where are we supposed to get another one of those things?" Dillon asked

"We're not." Dr. K said

"We cannot build one of those?" Flynn asked

"We aren't." Dr. K said

"So, are you telling us to just give up, Doctor?" Summer asked

"I'm telling you I don't have all the answers." Dr. K said. Suddenly, everyone was hammering Dr. K with questions all at once. Except for Ava and Ziggy.

"We have to stop them. Dr. K is a human being like us. She just needs time." Ava said to Ziggy

"I know. I got it." Ziggy said. Ziggy looked at the team.

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold everything, people." Ziggy said. Everyone stopped and looked at Ziggy.

"In times like this, there is one question that needs to be answered." Ziggy spoke as he made his way to Dr. K and looked her straight in the face.

"Are we or are we not the good guys?" Ziggy asked. Ava knew Ziggy was trying to get a point across, but Dr. K might not think it that way. Ava saw the look on everyone's faces and it said 'what is he saying?' There was a short moment of silence before Dr. K broke it.

"Tell me. What's it like?" Dr. K asked

"What's what like?" Ziggy asked. Everyone was confused.

"Being stupid your whole life. Is it as wonderful as it seems?" Dr. K asked. Another moment of silence came, but it was long. Everyone was very confused at what Dr. K asked. Except Ava. She didn't exactly knew how Dr. K felt, but she could try to imagine it. Ava gave her an answer.

"Yes." Ava said. Everyone stared at her now. Dr. K and the others knew Ava wasn't stupid, but in some points in her life before Venjix, she must've made a few dumb decisions as a kid. Everyone has.

"You make mistakes, and you learn from them. And it's a wonderful experience." Ava said. Before anyone could say anything else, the alarm blared, indicating that an Attack Bot entered the dome. The team went to a screen to see the location of the Attack Bot.

"Looks like it's passing the viaduct, heading south." Summer said

"Ok, Doc, time to find out how much stronger Venjix really is." Scott said. They all left the garage and immediately morphed. They looked up and saw the Attack Bot already megasized. They summoned their zords and began driving towards the Attack Bot.

"We have a visual on that new Venjix Attack Bot." Scott said

"Rangers, prep for Megazord sequencing." Dr. K said. And just like that, Scott, Summer, and Flynn combined their zords to make the High Octane Megazord and brought out the Super Saber. Ava, Dillon, and Ziggy, combined their zords to make their ValveMax Megazord.

"Hey, Doc, I don't see anything special about this tin can." Dillon said

"Looks can be deceiving, Dillon." Ava said

"Rangers, my sensors are indicating that the Attack Bot is equipped with a molecular-mirroring system." Dr. K said

"Whatever this thing's equipped with, kiss it all bye-bye." Dillon said. The ValveMax Megazord aimed its Dillon's zord, used as a blaster, at the Attack Bot.

"Rangers, beware. The mirror allows the Attack Bot to materially reproduce any solid object captured in its optics." Dr. K said. Then the Attack Bot opened up two doors on its chest. Inside looked like a plain regular mirror.

"What's it doing?" Ava asked. But no one answered. Then the Attack Bot closed its doors and an identical blaster appeared on the Attack Bot's right arm.

"Oh, right, I, uh-- I guess that explains why we have our own blaster pointed at us right now." Ziggy said. The Attack Bot aimed at the ValveMax Megazord and used their own blaster against them. Ava, Dillon, and Ziggy got hit and the Megazord was shaking. The Attack Bot's left arm now has Ziggy's zord.

"Ziggy, it has your zord now." Ava said. Then the Attack Bot used Ziggy's zord against them, slashing them with the tail. Ava felt the Megazord shaking way more than it was a few minutes ago.

"Guys! We're breaking up!" Ava yelled over the noise. Just then, the ValveMax Megazord disassembled. Ava, Dillon, and Ziggy were thrown to the ground.

"Looks like Dr. K was right." Ziggy said

"Yeah, we're in trouble." Dillon said. They all got up from the ground.

"We have to find a way to get back up there." Ava said. The Attack Bot opened its doors again and cloned the High Octane Megazord's Super Saber.

"Oh no." Ava said. The Attack Bot started slashing the High Octane Megazord with the Super Saber. Just like the ValveMax Megazord, the High Octane Megazord disassembled and the rest of the team was thrown to the ground in front of Ava, Dillon, and Ziggy. They got up quick and Scott took out his phone communicator.

"Doc, energy levels are low." Scott said. Summer took out her phone communicator.

"We've lost the Megazord." Summer said. They looked up at the megasized Attack Bot and it aimed the Super Saber directly at them. Everyone braced themselves. The Attack Bot lifted the Super Saber above its head... and stopped?

"Hey, what's happening?" Scott asked

"Stand by." Dr. K said

"It looks like it's malfunctioning." Ava said

"The Venjix Attack Bot is experiencing catastrophic system failure. It's completely shutting down." Dr. K said. Blue flashes of light shone and the Attack Bot shrunk down to normal size.

"Well, that's weird." Flynn said

"Gives us an easier chance to destroy it." Ava said

"No, Ranger Series Purple. We need to bring it to the lab intact so I can do some experiments on it. I'm already sending Colonel Truman to bring it back." Dr. K said

"Dr. K, are you sure?" Ava asked

"Positive. Now, return, Rangers." Dr. K said

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ava kept her thoughts to herself. Just in case anything went wrong, she was ready.

TimeSkip

Two people came inside the Garage with the Attack Bot on a dolly with metal straps. Corporal Hicks and Colonel Truman were right behind them. The rangers didn't follow, but Ava wanted to.

"I'm gonna go with them, just in case. I can't explain it." Ava said

"It's ok. I'll be here." Dillon said. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and Ava followed them into the Ranger Lab. Ava stayed quiet and only observed.

"Dr. K, wouldn't it be wise to just destroy this thing?" Colonel Truman asked

"Not yet. We have to take advantage of the opportunity to study relatively undamaged Venjix technology." Dr. K said. Then Hicks knocked over a piece of technology.

"Corporal Hicks, please don't touch any that." Dr. K said

"Sorry, Doctor. Sir, it's just... amazing. How did you ever create all this ranger stuff?" Hicks asked

"I had help." Dr. K said. And that was it. Dr. K said nothing else. It was like she was reliving a memory, but good or bad, Ava didn't know. Colonel Truman, Hicks, and the other two men left already. Five minutes later, Flynn's voice sounded on the comm link.

"Airborne Venjix drones are incoming." Flynn said

"I gotta go." Ava said. She was right under the doorway of the Lab when the doors began to close by themselves. In instinct, Ava quickly moved back before the doors crushed her.

"Uh, Dr. K? You did this?" Ava asked

"No. I don't know what did that." Dr. K said

"Ok, well, doesn't matter. Just help the rest of the team now with information and then we'll work on the door." Ava said. Dr. K nodded.

"That reflects Bot mirror must have duplicated shield breaches. I'm picking up Venjix drones heading towards Quadrant E-3." Dr. K said on the comm link. Ava walked to Dr. K and stood behind her, looking at the data on the computers.

"We're on it." Summer said

"We have Venjix bandits dead ahead." Scott said

"Downloading standard Megazord replacement." Dr. K said. She was typing thing up until the computers sparked. Sparks flew and Ava and Dr. K shielded themselves with their arms.

"What's going on?" Ava thought. First the door, now the computers. Then something freed the Attack Bot from its metal straps. Someone showed up from behind the Attack Bot. Someone they didn't wish to see.

"Oh, no, you're not." That someone said

"Tenaya." Ava said. Tenaya looked at Ava.

"You're still here? No matter. I'll get rid of you quick." Tenaya said. She looked at Dr. K.

"The Reflects Bot malfunction was all just a part of the plan. I knew someone like you could never resist a peek at Venjix's latest technology." Tenaya said. She began to walk towards the two girls. Ava quickly walked in front of the computers and held her arms up. She curled her hands into fists and got into her fighting stance. Tenaya mockingly laughed.

"You don't stand a chance." Tenaya said

"Wanna bet?" Ava asked

"Ranger Purple, get down." Dr. K said. Ava turned around and saw the same two big guns lower from the ceiling. Ava ducked and Dr. K fired the guns at Tenaya. Unfortunately, Tenaya was quick and dodged the blasts. She used her own finger blaster and shot at the guns. The guns weren't destroyed, but they were damaged. Tenaya aimed her blaster at Dr. K. Ava got up from the floor, blocking Tenaya's shot at Dr. K.

"You want her, you gotta go through me." Ava said

"Easy peasy." Tenaya started blasting laser shots at Ava. Ava dodged at many as she could and moved forward. Ava pulled all types of punches and kicks she knew from Karate classes, Tae Kwon Doe. classes, Aikido classes, etc. Tenaya fought back with her own type of fighting skills, but she felt like she was getting beat. Tenaya couldn't have that.

"Enough is enough." Tenaya was getting angry. She pulled out her finger blaster and shot at Ava.

"AHH!" Ava yelled in pain. Since she was too close to Tenaya, the blasts felt more painful. Ava was hit once on her right shoulder, twice on her stomach, and once on her left leg. Ava dropped to the ground and gripped her right shoulder with her left hand.

"Aah!" Ava felt extreme pain.

"Ranger Purple!" Dr. K was worried for her and stood up from her chair to help Ava.

"Stay there!" Tenaya pointed the blaster at Dr. K. Sadly, Dr. K held both her hands up in sign of defeat and sat back down.

"We need something, Doc!" Scott was on the comm link, obviously in trouble, along with the rest of the team.

"Ziggy, hard left!" That was Dillon's voice. Tenaya walked towards Dr. K and typed some things on the computer.

"Greetings, Rangers. You are now traveling with Tenaya 7. Enjoy the rest of your trip." Tenaya said. She finished what she was doing and left the communication link on on purpose.

"Aah! I can't control my zord!" Scott shouted. Ava heard tires screeching and blasts from the comm link.

"You won't get away with this." Ava said, her voice sounded strained. Tenaya aimed her blaster at Ava and shot at the floor really close to her. Ava felt small sparks from the blast hit her side.

"Ugh!" Ava dropped to the ground again. Dr. K couldn't handle watching this. Just as Tenaya was typing again to make something else lose control. Dr. K gained the courage to push Tenaya away from the computers. She pushed a button on her keyboard and a long cylinder tube came down on top of Tenaya, trapping her. Ava smiled at the fact that Tenaya was trapped and banging against the wall.

"Ranger Series Purple, are you ok?" Dr. K asked, her voice sounded extremely worried. That was a stupid question, but Ava gave a stupid answer.

"I'm fine. Just go help the others." Ava said. Dr. K nodded and went back to her computers to fix the damage Tenaya caused. Dr. K knew Ava was lying, but she was staying strong for her team.

"Reconfiguring your zords. This could take a while." Dr. K said

"I don't think my zord can wait a while, Doc." Dillon said

"Dillon! Just hang on. Dr. K is fixing everything. Aah!" Ava let go of her shoulder and clutched the side that was injured due to the blaster sparks. Ava rolled to her side and lied down in her back.

"Ava? We need you here. What's going on? Are you ok?" Dillon asked. He must've heard the amount of pain Ava felt in her voice.

"Aah! I can't control it!" That was Ziggy.

"Hold on, guys." Summer

"I'm trying." And that was Flynn.

"If you think this is gonna hold me, little girl, think again. I'm getting out of here. Do you hear me?" Tenaya kept banging on the wall angrily. Ava noticed Dr. K staring at nothing. Another memory maybe, but now's not the time.

"Dr. K, focus, please." Ava said. Dr. K looked at Ava and nodded.

"Right." Dr. K continued her work.

"Do you hear me? I'm getting out of here." Tenaya kept repeating.

"Megazord download at 70 percent." Dr. K kept updating the team on the data.

"Shut up. We hear you, and we don't care." Ava said

"Big talk for the one whose on the floor, injured and bleeding." Tenaya said. Dr. K looked up, frightful. Ava was confused.

"Bleeding?" Ava didn't feel anything. She felt around her body with her hand until it touched a sticky liquid substance. Ava didn't need to see it to know that it was blood. Tenaya was right. Ava was bleeding. The blood came from Ava's stomach. It wasn't life threatening, but once Ava touched her wound, it started hurting like hell.

"AAAHH!" Ava shouted at the sudden pain. Then the tube trapping Tenaya rose up, releasing her from her imprisonment.

"No!" Dr. K exclaimed, both at Ava's injury and Tenaya's escape. Apparently, Tenaya's detachable hand wasn't trapped inside the tube with Tenaya, so Tenaya controlled her hand and used it to free herself. She grabbed her hand and turned on the comm link on her wrist to contact Venjix.

"Venjix, release second Reflects Bot to destroy them." Tenaya said. Tenaya was about to sprint her way towards Dr. K, but Ava didn't let her.

"Aw hell no!" Ava wasn't gonna let her pain get the best of her. Just as Tenaya was about to get Dr. K, Ava grabbed her ankles, making her fall face first down.

"You little..!" Tenaya got really pissed. Ava didn't care one bit.

"You.. won't hurt... my friends... anymore!" Ava said with every breath. The wound was slowly getting bigger, but Ava ignores it. She got up as fast as she could, never letting go of Tenaya's ankles. Ava dragged Tenaya across the floor and threw her against the wall.

"Ranger Series Purple, you're injured. I can handle Tenaya with my weapon. You should help yourself." Dr. K said

"Dr. K, I can handle this. I know you can too, but the others need your help more than ever." Ava said

"And yours. Without your zord, the ValveMax Megazord cannot be combined." Dr. K said

"I guess the High Octane Megazord will have to do." Ava said. Dr. K hesitated before pushing a button.

"Rangers, downloading original Megazord configuration." Dr. K said. The room grew quiet until Tenaya started to whistle her tune, Farmer in the Dell. Ava and Dr. K looked around frantically for Tenaya, but she was hidden. Dr. K grabbed her sound cannon for defense and Ava got ready for any surprise attacks.

"You pride yourself on how smart you are, don't you? But you still royally mess up, didn't you?" Tenaya's voice echoed throughout the Lab. Ava looked over at Dr. K to see how she was handling the situation. Dr. K looked furious, irritated, and enraged. Dr. K started firing her sound cannon everywhere, not caring what it hit. Ava flung her arms over her head and bent over to protect herself.

"Dr. K, calm down!" Ava said. She then heard no more shots being fired. Ava looked up and saw that Dr. K stopped. Ava stood up straight again with her arms by her sides. Now Dr. K looked melancholic.

"Another memory, and I'm sure it wasn't a good one." Ava thought

"Thanks, I've really been wanting one of your sound cannons." Tenaya said as she came out of hiding. Dr. K and Ava cautiously walked sideways in front of the flux overthruster. Tenaya then opened the doors to the Reflects Bot to clone the sound cannon. Unfortunately for Tenaya, Dr. K and Ava moves out of the way so that the Reflects Bot can clone the flux overthruster. A second flux overthruster appeared right in the middle of the three people.

"And I've really been wanting one of these." Dr. K said. Ava went to get it. Tenaya lunged herself to the flux overthruster so that Ava couldn't get it, but Ava was faster and smarter. She pushed Tenaya away and grabbed the flux overthruster. She handed it to Dr. K

"Now I really gotta go. Be careful." Ava said. Dr. K nodded and Ava ran out of there. Once she got out, she quickly morphed into her power suit and summoned her zord.

"Rangers, you are go for the new Zenith Megazord configuration. Repeat, go for new Megazord." Dr. K said

"But we can't do it without Ava." Dillon said. Ava drove her fox ride next to Dillon's wolf cruiser.

"Then that shouldn't be a problem." Ava said, surprising everyone.

"Ava!" The whole team shouted in excitement that their teammate was back by their side.

"I know I've got a lot of explaining to do, but later. We've gotta destroy this Bot." Ava said

"Nice. Now that's what I like to hear." Ziggy said. He drove his zord on top of the Croc Carrier.

"Right behind you." Dillon said. He drove behind Ziggy. Ava drove behind Dillon.

"And I'm behind you." Ava said. She was so glad to be back in the action with the team. Not that she didn't have enough action inside the lab with Dr. K and Tenaya. She still had to get her wound checked out, but Ava could handle it. What Ava didn't feel was the wound getting a little bit bigger by the minute.

"Ready, guys? Initiate transformation." Scott said. All the zords started to dismantle themselves to create the new Megazord.

"Zenith Megazord!" The team said in unison.

"Let's go for a ride." Flynn said. Ava pushed a blue button and the seat she was in started to move her somewhere. Ava then found herself in a big cockpit, along with the rest of the team. She sat between Dillon and Ziggy.

"Ava." Dillon said. Ava looked next to her. She couldn't see Dillon's face, but she knew he was smiling.

"Hey, Dillon." Ava said. She held her hand out and Dillon took it. Giving each other a tight grip to let the other know everything is alright.

"Man, aren't we glad you're back." Summer said

"You seriously have a lot of explaining to do." Scott said

"I know." Ava said. Dillon and Ava let each other go and grabbed their steering wheels. The Reflects Bot's left arm changes to some sort of spike ball with chain, but the spikes looked rounded instead of sharp points.

"Not today." Ava said. She moved her steering wheel and pushed a button. The arms of the Megazord moved to the front and destroyed the spike ball.

"Awesome job, Ava!" Ziggy said

"Thanks, but it's not over yet." Ava said. The Reflects Bot opened its doors to show the reflection of the Zenith Megazord. It was about to clone the Megazord.

"Quick, let's drop kick this wannabe Attack Bot." Ava said. The rangers did as Ava said and drop kicked the Reflects Bot. They destroyed the mirror and the Bot's ability to clone.

"Rangers, energy levels are go for wheel blaster." Dr. K said. Sounds like she's still safe.

"Alright, let's do this!" Scott said. He pulled back a lever and the Zenith Megazord started powering up.

"Locking in!" Scott said as he pulled out his steering wheel and pulled out a blaster attached underneath. Everyone did the same.

"Engine cell activate!" Flynn said. Everyone took out their engine cell and inserted it inside the wheel.

"Wheel Blaster ready!" Everyone aimed their blaster at the Reflects Bot.

"Target locked! Fire!" Everyone fired at the Reflects Bot and it got destroyed. The giant explosion proved it.

"Alright! Nice job, everyone." Scott said

"Come on, we gotta go back to the Lab, quick." Ava said

"Why?" Summer asked

"Last I checked, I left Dr. K alone to defend herself against Tenaya." Ava said

"What?" Everyone was surprised and shocked at this. Once the information sunk in, they got worried.

"Let's go." Ava said

TimeSkip

The Rangers ran into the Ranger Lab. They already disassembled their Megazord and demorphed. Ava ran in front of the group. One was because she was the most worried about leaving Dr. K, just a young girl, with Tenaya, an adult fighting machine, literally. Two was because Ava didn't want anyone to see her wound. It was still bleeding and opening slowly.

They saw Dr. K sitting on her chair behind the computers. The rangers went to Dr. K, asking her if she was ok. Ava's vision was getting dizzy. She gripped tight against the doorframe. Her knees felt weak. Ava must've lost a lot of blood. The other places Tenaya hit felt like burns.

"Ranger Series Purple." Ava knew that was Dr. K's voice, but her vision was too blurry to see. She heard footsteps getting closer to her. Ava also heard a couple of gasps.

"We must get you fixed." Dr. K said. At that moment, Ava couldn't stand up anymore. She let go of the doorframe.

"Ava!" Someone yelled. Now, Ava's hearing was muffling the sounds. Ava shut her eyes, waiting to hit the ground. But it never came. Instead, Ava fell into the arms of a man. Felt like a man with his strong comforting arms.

"Ava! Wake up! Please, Ava!" Even though the voices were muffled, Ava knew that was Dillon's voice. He was the one who held her. How could she forget his voice and his touch? Dillon wasn't the only one shouting her name. Sounded like multiple voices. It was the others.

When Ava fell and Dillon grabbed her, Ava's burns hurt as well. Ava hissed in pain. She didn't acknowledge the pain from her shoulder, leg, and side because it was only a few burns, but the more pressure put on them, the more they hurt.

"Help." Ava whispered. The world started to fade black. Ava felt herself get lifted up and taken somewhere. Then...

Darkness.

TimeSkip

It's been more than half an hour. Ava was still asleep. Dillon was the one who mostly healed her. The others and Dr. K helped obtain first aid materials like bandages, alcohol, towels, etc. Now that everything was fine, Dillon sat on a chair in front of Ava's bed, where she was resting. He never moved from that place once he finished wrapping her wounds. Ava has bandages wrapped around her shoulder, leg, and stomach.

No matter how much the others told him to do something else to Alex his mind off her, he didn't budge. Dr. K told them how Ava got into this situation.

"You help us so much. Why can't you worry about yourself for once?" Dillon asked. No response. He took his eyes off her and hung his head. Ava was defending Dr. K from Tenaya and in the process, Ava got injured, but kept pushing herself until she hit her limit.

"You've done so much more for us than the rest of the team combined. Why don't you worry more about yourself than others for once?" Dillon asked, but he didn't expect an answer.

"Because it's who I am." Dillon's head shot up. Ava's eyes were slowly opening. Dillon's eyes widened. Once Ava's eyes opened, she gave him a smile.

"Ava." Dillon wasn't prepared for her awakening.

"Dillon." Ava showed him her pearly white smile. Once he snapped out of it, he got up and kneeled down on one knee next to her.

"H-How are you feeling?" Dillon asked

"Better now." Ava said. Dillon places his hand on her cheek and caressed it softly. Dillon felt like crying tears of joy, but he held it in.

"Why?" Dillon asked, even though Ava already told him an answer. He just wanted to reassure himself.

"Because it's who I am. Not because I'm a Power Ranger, but because it's who I've been all my life. And I'm not changing anytime soon." Ava said. Dillon smiled at Ava's stubbornness.

"I'm just so relieved you're ok." Dillon said

"Knowing you and the others have my back, how can I not be ok?" Ava asked. Dillon sighed. He leaned in to kiss Ava. Every time they kissed felt like magic. Unbelievable. Ava felt like she was walking on air. Her body was filled with warmth. Dillon was kissing her faster, afraid that one kiss might be his last. During one of the kisses, Ava accidentally let out a moan. It was actually trying to catch her breath, but when she tried to exhale, Dillon kissed her and out came a moan. Dillon leaned back and looked straight at Ava.

"What was that?" Dillon asked

"I was trying to catch my breath." Ava said. It was true, and Dillon believed her, but he wanted to think otherwise.

"Sure." Dillon said sarcastically

"It's true." Ava said. Dillon smirked.

"Sure." Dillon said with the same tone of sarcasm. Ava pouted.

"Bully." Ava teased. Dillon laughed.

"Never change, Ava." Dillon said

"I don't plan to." Ava said. Dillon leaned in and kissed her again. It was only the two of them. Nothing else mattered. Dillon was that half that made Ava feel whole. And Ava was that half that made Dillon feel whole. Without each other, who knows where they would be? But that didn't matter. Where they would've been didn't matter because they did have each other. And nothing would change that.


End file.
